Go Ape
by JSVmedia
Summary: After Chloe's funeral, Max goes to the drive-in with Warren to get away. However, Max and Warren will "Go Ape" more than they expected as their relationship would take unexpected turns in more ways than they could imagine when the jealous and obsessed Brooke refuses to let Warren go... and their actions will have consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Newberg

Chloe funeral just ended. Everyone whom attended the funeral is leaving little by little. Max is the last one there, so is Warren since he is the one driving Max back to Blackwell Academy.

Max and Warren do leave. While on their way back, Max is thinking about a lot of things.

 _I cannot believe Chloe… my best friend Chloe is gone. For the rest of them it has been a few days, for me it's happened just hours ago. The worst part is that I am responsible for it. I made a choice to let Chloe die to save everyone else in Arcadia Bay… Kate, Victoria, Joyce, and most of all… Warren. He has done a lot for me and he has been sweet and been there for me for long as I can remember… it would be wrong to repay him for everything he has done for me by killing him. Now I wonder if I chose to sacrifice Chloe not for Arcadia Bay, but to save Warren and a few other people. Speaking of which…"_

"Warren… are we still going ape this weekend?" asked Max.

 _"I have no idea what exactly happened between from Chloe being shot and now. I wonder if one of them is going on an trip to Newberg with Warren for the weekend?"_

"Well I did ask you, but we agreed that I'd let you give you time to answer and you don't have to answer me back at all and we don't have to go if you want to. I still go tickets just in case," answers Warren. "Do you still want to go?" asks Warren.

"Yes, we should go. I am also wondering if we should stay at a hotel for the night," suggests Max.

Warren is a bit surprised by Max's suggestion as he let in a big gulp. "You and me staying there overnight?" asked Warren, as he isn't sure what to think of this.

"We could if you want to. I could pay for the room and since my dad travels for work a lot, he could get us a discount for the room if I ask him," said Max.

Warren thinks he misheard Max of her saying "room" as in one singular room instead of plural. "As in room, do you mean getting one room?" asked Warren.

"Yes, you and I stay in one room if that is ok with you," says Max.

"Sure… we go to Newberg in the morning, check in at the hotel before the event, have some dinner, and then go to the movie," Warren suggests.

"Then it is settled," said Max.

Max and Warren made it to Blackwell Academy and start planning for the trip. Max is texting to her father about getting a discounted room.

* * *

 **Max and Max's father text**

Max – "Dad, my friend and I are getting away to Newberg for the weekend. Could you get us a discount for us?"

Max's father – "Sure… just let make the reservations for you there and I will get back to you as soon as I am done…"

(20 minutes later)

Max's father – "Just got you a two double bed room at the Best Western hotel in Newberg. Just be sure you use the reservation under my name when you get there."

Max – "Thanks dad…"

Max's Father – "I'm sorry that we couldn't make it to Chloe's funeral. We would have gone if it weren't for my job. Your mom is not happy with me for it. :(

Max's Father - … we will come down next weekend to pay our respects."

* * *

 _"I wouldn't tell my dad that I am going on this trip with a boy or he would never have helped me the way he did."_

"Well my dad just got us a double bed room at the Best Western hotel," Max informed Warren.

"It will be a ninety minute drive there… maybe we should leave around noon tomorrow? The showing doesn't start until eight," said Warren.

"Deal… see you tomorrow then," replied Max. Max then gives Warren a peck in the cheek before leaving for her dorm room. Warren still cannot believe she just suggested they share a hotel room together.

When Max got back to the girl's hallway… she ran into Kate in the hallway and she told her about her going on a trip with Warren tomorrow.

"I am truly sorry for what happen to Chloe. However, I am glad that you are moving on with your life. I think Chloe would want that for you," said Kate.

"Yeah… I think it does," Max responded.

Kate then tells her good luck with Warren and showing her support for her and Warren.

The next day Max packs up her bags for her trip with Warren. While she is heading towards the parking lot to meet with Warren, she runs into Brooke who doesn't look happy to see her.

" _Brooke looks like she is ready to kill me. I know you like Warren, but I also like Warren too and he is the kind of guy for me."_

Max meets up with Warren so now they can take off to Newberg. While on their way to Newberg, Max has a lot on her mind.

" _I do wonder am I doing the right thing going on this trip. I feel guilty leaving Joyce on her own after her only daughter just died; I do feel I should be with her. However, I need this trip for myself too. I could help Joyce when I get back… it just for one day."_

Then she loses her guilt thoughts when she stares at Warren's face.

" _Such as pretty face."_ Without even thinking, Max then puts her left hand on to Warren's right leg.

Warren is taken aback at this, but quickly he calms down. After a pit stop to have some lunch and get some gas, they made to the hotel around two o'clock in the afternoon. They checked in to the hotel and using Ryan Caulfield's discount. Just after the got to the room, room 209 on the second floor they decide to rest up for a bit since they still have several hours to kill before the movie starts.

They have already taken their shoes and socks off and they sit on their separate beds watching TV. It wasn't too long for Max to move to sit next to Warren in his bed. Warren at the same time feels both uncomfortable and excited that she is sitting next to him when she could have chosen to still sit and rest at her bed.

Max grabs Warren shoulders and has it wrapped around her as she snuggles close to him much as she can. Max touches and gently rubs with her bare feet on to Warren's bare feet.

"You have really nice and smooth feet," Max commented.

"Uh… well… thanks… you have nice feet too," Warren responded, blushing and feeling very warm as if someone cranked the heater up to eleven. Warren is now wondering if they are actually developing a romantic relationship from Max commenting on and rubbing his bare feet with her bare feet, getting a date with her, kissed him in the cheek, Max sitting next to him in bed, putting her hand on his leg, and her suggesting getting a hotel room together. He even pinches himself to make sure this is not a dream. He couldn't believe this is all happening. Is this Chloe's doing Warren asks himself.

Twenty minutes later Warren has fallen asleep and taking a nap. Max couldn't help but be amused and giggle seeing Warren asleep.

" _He looks so cute and handsome when he sleeps."_

Then her eyes wonder towards between Warren's legs. Max then realizes what she is doing and questions herself.

" _Did I just stared at his… 'third leg',"_ Max calls Warren's genital, not wanting even to say or think the actual word. _"What is wrong with you Maxine Caulfield? Am I attracted to Warren that much? I know I am starting to like him, but…"_

A few hours later before they go to the drive-in, they go to downtown Newberg to do some shopping, have dinner at an Italian restaurant there, and then they go to the drive in… they wonder what could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

The Room

Max and Warren arrived at the drive in. Thirty minutes into the movie Max rests her head on Warren's shoulder. Warren isn't surprised by Max's advancement towards him anymore since Max did a lot of unexpected advancements towards him today so what new she could do?

Max then sees a car just several rows in front of them… there is a young couple not too much older than them are kissing aggressively and passionately.

One hour later Max sees the kissing couple are still going at it. Warren went to get drinks and snacks for them. He came back with some soda and candy snacks for Max.

"That couple have been kissing in their car for over an hour now," commented Max, "I don't think they have been paying attention to the movie since it started."

"Looks like they are going ape in their own way," Warren added.

Max then grabs hold of Warren's hand. _"I know I'd kissed him back at the Two Whale Diner in the other timeline, but that was a for luck kiss… he deserves more than that. I love him…"_ then Max realizes she just thought to herself that she loves Warren. _"Did I just think that? Do I really love him? Don't lie to yourself Max… I do love him. He has done everything he possibly can for Chloe and me. He might try too hard at times, but he just shy like me trying to mature to our genuine emotion and feelings."_

Max then puts her hand on Warren's face to get his attention to turn his face to face her and then Max kisses him passionately and then Warren starts kissing the same way back to her. Max moves to Warren's seat, have the seat decline backwards, and then Max turns around towards Warren and then they start kissing more passionately and aggressively… no longer paying attention to the movie just like the other kissing couple.

After the movie is over, they returned to the room. Warren is going to take a shower before going to bed. Max planned to watch some TV before going to bed and take a shower in the morning.

" _Maybe I shouldn't… should I?"_ Seconds after Warren closes the bathroom door to take a shower, she gets up door and knocks on the bathroom door.

Warren then opens it to see what's up, then Max forces her way in as she didn't need to do much to force her way in since Warren didn't even bother to put of a fight. Max then takes off her shirt and bra and then throws it out the open bathroom door… exposing her topless body to Warren.

When Warren thought she couldn't throw any more surprises, this one takes the cake. Warren couldn't help but get arouse to see Max's bare breasts. Max then help Warren take his shirt off and then Max begins to feel with her hands of Warren's smooth body. Max then starts taking off all her clothes and it wasn't too long and too hard to persuade Warren to take off all his cloths off.

They throw all their clothes out the open bathroom door and then move to the shower… so they can take a shower together. This of course is a dream come true for Warren.

In the shower, Max wraps her arm around Warren's neck while Warren has his arms wrapped around Max's lower back. Max and Warren give each other multiple quick kisses. Max then uses two of her left fingers to gently feel Warren's private parts before using her entire left hand to gently feel his private parts.

Max gives the ok to Warren to feel her breasts as she helps guild Warren's right hand to her bare breasts and the left hand to her buttocks. Warren at first feels awkward about this, but then he quickly relaxes.

" _I could hear Chloe now… it is either you go girl or what the fuck are you doing Max?"_

They spent over an hour in the shower together. They help each other put soap all over each other's bodies, except Warren didn't want to go for Max's genital area out of respect and embarrassment. Despite being naked in the shower for a long time, they didn't have sex. They figure if they did have sex, they would have a Dana/Logan situation and if Warren gets pregnant too soon, they would be in a lot of trouble than they could even imagine.

After they got out of the shower, they didn't bother to try to put their clothes back on yet. They brush their teeth and then they both get to bed… in Warren's bed. Max has her head resting on Warren's bare chest.

"I know Kate and my parents would kill me if they found out that I did this?" applied Max.

"Your parents? My parents would make sure I would never seen the light of day again and then bury me alive if they found out on what we did," Warren added.

" _I love Warren. I would be doing this if I didn't love him and trust him. Warren is my man and I am hoping he always will."_ Then Max uttered, "I love you Warren Graham."

Warren couldn't be happier that she just admitted that she loves him. He replies back, "I love you too Maxine Caulfield."

They watch some TV for a bit when Warren could hear a light snore from Max… indicating she has falling asleep on top of him. Warren then turns off the TV and then goes to sleep.

Around eight o'clock in the morning Max wakes up first. She still lies on top of Warren as she slowly is waking herself up. She takes at a look at the face at the still sleeping Warren.

"You have a such a cute face when he sleeps," giggled Max.

Warren then wakes up. "Did you say something?" asked Warren.

Blushing and a bit embarrassed, she responds "Nothing… just uttering on how cute you are when you sleep."

Warren smiles and then jokes back, " maybe I should go back to sleep then so I can stay cute for you". Max then gives Warren a kiss before turning on the TV. They still have some time to kill before check out time at noon.

Max then grabs her camera from her bag and then takes a selfie of both of them in bed.

" _This one looks cuter than the photo of Warren and me… the one I'd used to save Chloe from being killed by Mr. Jefferson."_

"That's a great photo," commented Max.

"Love that photo of us. Hopefully there will be a lot more to come," said Warren.

" _We could get a lot of trouble if anyone in school saw this photo. It would be better if we don't show this to anyone besides ourselves."_

(…this action will have consequences)

Warren gets up to go to the bathroom. While he walks to the bathroom, Max just looks at Warren's bare butt as it faces her while he is walking to the bathroom.

After Warren goes to the bathroom, they finally get dressed and then go to a small restaurant across the street to have some breakfast before checking out.

After they finish breakfast, they checked out and now they drive back to Arcadia Bay. While on their way back, Max just look at Warren's cute face and then tells him "I love you Warren."

"I love you too Max," responded Warren.

They made it back to Blackwell Academy around afternoon. They are oblivious of Brooke's drone flying over the parking lot and spying on the couple. "Warren belongs to me… not you. I will make Warren mine… what ever it takes," promised Brooke with her raging and jealous eyes.

In her first attempt in "whatever it takes", she recorded them coming back from their trip and then send the recorded video to Max's parents exposing that she went on this trip alone with a boy without specifically telling them she was going with a boy and went on the trip under Max's father's discount.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Parents

Brooke sent a video from her flying drone on Max and Warren coming back from their trip. Brooke was able to hack into the school's personal database to get the contact information on Max's parents. She even texted them along with the video that Max went to the trip with Warren.

* * *

After Max and Warren returned, they watch some TV in Warren's dorm room. Warren has a television in his room with a few channels and a DVD player connected to the television. Warren brought it from his home when he moved in here. They are sitting on Warren's bed and watching Dragon Ball Z episodes on Warren's DVD player.

They are not doing homework since they have no homework for the week since all classes were canceled for the week because of the shooting and Mr. Prescott has been arrested and the Everyday Heroes Contest for Blackwell is cancelled so no one won.

Everything is going fine until… Max's phone rang. Max checks her phone and it is her father's phone number.

Warren turns the TV on mute so Max can answer it. "Hello dad?"

"Hello Max… I just got this video from an unknown person about you and a boy arriving at school today. Did you just went this trip alone with a boy?" asked Max's father.

" _Oh shit!"_ Max's eyes widen and realize she is in trouble and she has trouble answering with the exception of her repeated "ums" and "ahs".

"Honey… I knew you were going with a friend, but why didn't you tell me you were going with a boy?" asked Max's Father.

Max just lowers her head down in shame that she just got caught. Warren just looks at her and he can tell from her expressions and jesters that things are not looking too good.

"Sorry dad… I didn't think you would help us with that discount if you knew I went with my new boyfriend," answered Max.

"I just want you to be honest with me from now on young lady," warned Max's father. "I will let it slide this one time. I would like for your mom and I to meet with your new boyfriend when we come down next weekend." Then they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

"That didn't look good," said Warren.

Max shook her head no. "That was my dad… he just found out that I went on this trip with you… with a boy," explained Max. "And when they come down next weekend, they would like to meet you."

Warren then takes a deep breath of fear, thinking meeting her parents could end their relationship. Max's could see Warren is scared of her parents, because it is her parents and they could have the final say in her relationship like any typical parents and boyfriend storyline goes.

"My parents are not that bad. Just be yourself and behave like you always do… just cut down the jokes and we will be fine," says Max, but in her mind at the end of that sentence… _"Hopefully"._

Now that Max feels that her time with Warren has been spoiled and not confortable being with Warren for the moment so she returns to her own dorm room in shame.

" _How did my parents found out about Warren and me?"_ Max is thinking of a hundred possibilities. Victoria could be a culprit to her since she did it to Kate and almost her if she didn't comfort her for Victoria's paint incident. She thought Nathan could be the culprit, but he is prison so how could he do it.

Then she thought, _"Could it be Brooke. I remember yesterday she had the eyes of a killer when I'd walk passed her. Even she is the one; I don't want to accuse her without evidence. It would be best we don't talk about it now that my parents know I am dating Warren… what worse she could do to me?"_

* * *

Throughout the week all classes resume lectures, even the art and photography class resume with a substitute teacher. The substitute teacher is nowhere good as Mr. Jefferson, but it keeps the class going.

Everyone, even Victoria is being concern and supportive for Max since her best friend died… well everyone except Brooke. Brooke has becoming more distant and less friendly to Max and it isn't hard for Max to figure out why.

Every night throughout the week, Max has been sneaking into Warren's dorm room and sleeping with him.

* * *

On Thursday, a day before her parents come… she and Warren went on a date at the Two Whale Diner. There they are surprise to see Joyce back at work.

"How are you two kids doing?" asked Joyce.

"We are good Joyce thank you. How about you?" asks Max.

"I'm doing better. I feel going back to work would help me recover faster." Then she gets out her pad. "What you kids like to have tonight?"

Max orders a turkey burger and Warren orders spaghetti with meatballs. Before Joyce leaves the table, she gives Warren some warning eyes; "Warren, you should feel very lucky and blessed for having someone like Max. You better take really good care of Max."

Both Warren and Max are blushing red.

" _I guess it is that obvious now,"_

"I will Joyce," Warren promised.

They are even sharing a large strawberry milkshake, which Joyce finds it cute.

Max does have mixed feelings coming to the diner since the last time she came here it was… " _Come to think of it… the last time I was here that tornado was tearing up the whole town. I had to drive here to get Warren's photo and then use it to save Chloe once more. That is when I kissed Warren for the first time. That is when I began to realize I was falling in love with him"._

Max even told Joyce that her parents are coming on Saturday to pay their respects to Chloe and they want to meet Warren for the first time. Her parents haven't seen or spoken to Joyce in five years.

" _My last memory with my parents and Joyce and William being together is when Chloe and I spilled wine all over the carpet when we tried a sip. They told my parents what happened and I was grounded for two weeks for trying to drink underage. Chloe got three weeks."_

Two days has passed and now it is Saturday. Max and Warren are waiting nervously for Max's parents to arrive at any moment now since Max's mother text her that they just arrive at the town and they are three minutes away from the school. Warren is dressed nicer than his geeky clothing; he is dressed in nice Michael Kors casual clothing.

" _I know the weather is around 60 degrees today and a bit windy, but I do feel the weather is over 200 degrees. I feel so nervous. I hope my parents approves of Warren"._

A familiar SUV to Max comes up in the school parking lot. It is her parents and once they park, they come out. Her mother comes out from the driver's side, the closest to where Max and Warren are waiting.

"There is my girl," shouted Max's mother, Vanessa with full of excitement and she comes at Max fast. "Hello mom, I missed you," said Max.

Max's father, Ryan comes out the passenger's seat from the other side of the car and walks to Max at an even pace. Max hugs her father second. "How is my girl?" asked Ryan. "I'm doing fine dad," Max answers with smiles.

Then they turn to Warren. "Mom… Dad… this is Warren, my boyfriend," introduced Max.

"So you must be Max's new boyfriend," applied Vanessa.

"Hello Mr. and Miss. Caulfield. It is a great pleasure to meet you," said Warren.

"Please, call me Vanessa," suggested Max's Mother.

"Thank you Vanessa and Ryan," Warren added.

"No, you call me Mr. Caulfield," Max's father addressed in a stern tone.

Everything just became awkwardly silent for both Warren and Max. Warren's eyes widen and in his mind, he just fucked this up in the first two minutes of their meeting. Then Max's father has an evil looking smile on his face… "I am just kidding". Both Max and Warren let out a big breath of relief.

After their exchange meeting, Warren leaves them be and he will meet them again at the Two Whale Diner for dinner. The Caulfields stop at a flower shop in town before making their way to the cemetery to pay their respects to Chloe. They spent almost two hours there before having dinner at the Two Whale Diner. Max's parents and Joyce are excited to see each other again. However, both Max and Joyce figured out they are here to find out more about Warren.

The two couple sat down at the far end of the diner. "So Warren, I heard you are a 4.0 student?" applied Max's Father.

"Yes… I have been a 4.0 all my life except in 7th grade where I had the flu during midterms," Warren acknowledges. Warren has no idea why he had told the about his 7th grade incident other than he wants to be honest as possible without spilling too much information like what exactly happened in the hotel room at Newberg.

Warren continued about his academic achievements and plans, "I was nominated for the Oregon Brain Prodigy Award last summer, but sadly I didn't win. I already got scholarships to colleges like Stanford, Harvard, MIT, Yale, and University of Washington."

"So Warren… what do you want to do after college?" asked Max's father.

Warren just then realized he really didn't think much about his future after college. His parents want him to be a brilliant doctor or scientist, but Warren has little passion for those careers and might pursue something else. So what is he going to do?

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke sneaks into Max's room to find something that would humiliate her in front of the whole school. However, she found something better… Max and Warren's photo of them naked in bed together. She is so furious to see Max and Warren being naked in bed together, but at the same time she sees this as an opportunity to do more than just humiliate her… this could get her expelled.

"Finally Max Caulfield, you will soon be out of my way forever and I can have Warren all to myself since there will be no more competition," thought Brooke.


	4. Chapter 4

This Action Will Have Consequences

Max's father asked Warren on what he is planning to do after college. Warren knows he has to answer them quick and have an answer that wouldn't result in ending his relationship with Max. Then Warren remembers that Max advised him just be himself.

"Well Ryan, right know I really have anything specific planned… yet, but with my 4.0 GPA, I believe I have a good chance on a good career after college," answered Warren. In his mind however… _"Boy… I hope I didn't fuck that up"_ as he his hiding his sweaty hands from being so nervous.

Both Vanessa and Ryan smiled with approval. "Then I wish for the best of future for you… and for Max," commented Vanessa.

"Also, what can you tell us about your parents and family?" asked Ryan.

"My father works as a lead biological scientist at Arcadia Bay Labs and my mother is an Oregon state representative and a criminal defense attorney," Warren answers. "I also have a younger sister, Lucy."

After dinner, Max and Warren says their good-byes to Max's parents since they will be leaving early in the morning and Max won't be able to see them off tomorrow since she still has school when they leave.

Joyce witnesses the whole thing and she couldn't be happier to see Max grew up to be a woman and having a boyfriend. "I do remember you two back when you were so young. I remember you (Warren) and your family coming to the diner often before you were even a preschooler. I would have never thought that one day you would be the one that would take Max away. You kids grow up so fast." Warren blushes and chuckles in embarrassment at Joyce's comments.

"If only Chloe…" says Joyce as a small tear in her eyes before wiping it off her face. "However, you two got my full blessing and support. I'm happy for you two," as she smiles for them.

* * *

Warren takes Max back to Blackwell. Again, Max is staying and sleeping with Warren at his dorm room, even though it is against the school rules for a girl and boy spending a night together at a dorm room. However, neither of them notices Brooke's drone is hovering outside of Warren's window and catching them spending the night together again.

Brooke keeps watching and spying on them, getting more enrage and jealous of Max and Warren. "You man snubbing grubbing bitch. You stole Warren away from me. He should be mine and only be mine. You will soon learn what happens when you steal another girl's man away from her".

Next day is Friday. For Max and Warren, it should be another normal day at Blackwell Academy and being boyfriend and girlfriend. At the end of photography class, Max looks at her and then realize… _"I'd almost forgot… we missed our weekly tea meeting last week. I wonder if we could do it later tonight"._

Then Max goes over to Kate. "Hey Kate… I'm sorry that we missed our tea meeting last week and this week. I was thinking we could do it tonight. We could get some fast food and then eat it at my dorm," suggest Max.

"What about you and Warren?" asked Kate.

"I think he will be ok for today," responds Max. "All I got to do is tell him".

"I think it is great for you two getting together… especially after Chloe died. You two were a pair made in heaven," commented Kate.

Then Max tells Warren that she decided to spend the rest of the day with Kate tonight and Warren happily responds to not worry about it and go ahead with Kate. He even lends them his car to go wherever they want to go. They do and instead of going to a fast food restaurant and eat at the dorms, they went to a small Chinese restaurant at a nearby town.

* * *

Warren takes the school bus to the Two Whale Diner to have dinner alone.

Meanwhile, Brooke is alone in her dorm room sitting at her computer, downloading all the evidence she collected on Max sleeping with Warren naked and her sneaking into his room since she snuck in a hidden camera in Warren's room and the boys dorm hallway sometime earlier.

"Now, how do I send this while trying to get Max expelled from school without getting Warren expelled for his part or having any of this traced back to me or otherwise Warren would hate me for it," said Brooke to herself. When hacking into the school's database, she finds that Max witnessed Nathan shooting Chloe and covered up by the school and David for her protection. Then an idea came to her head, she finds Sean Prescott's number and then she calls him on the phone… "Hello Mr. Sean Prescott… I would like to make a deal with you".

Warren is having dinner at the Two Whales Diner. Their Joyce is working and she sees Warren sitting at one of the booths. Wanting to talk to him one on one, Joyce sits at Warren's table.

"Hello Warren. How are you doing?" asked Joyce.

"I am doing very well Joyce," answered Warren.

"Are you treating Max right? Are you taking good care of her as you suppose to?" asks Joyce.

"I am as promised," Warren answers back again.

"I'm happy to see Max found and love someone good enough for her. I remember talking to my last husband, William about what kind of man would take both Chloe and Max away. Now here you are. If Chloe…" then Joyce started to cry a bit.

Warren feels guilty making Joyce tear up again… "I'm sorry Joyce. I didn't mean…"

Joyce just cuts him off, "No… it was nothing you did. Max and David are now I have in this world."

"I do promise I will be good to Max and make her happy. I'll die for her if it comes to it".

"And I know you will. Max trusts you, I trust you, and you've earned the trust of Max's parents. I am sure you two will be happy together. Then Joyce gets up and then takes Warren's order, Warren order the combination of the half turkey sandwich and a cup of chicken noodle soup.

* * *

At another town, Max and Kate are eating at a Chinese restaurant where they are having jasmine tea with their food.

"I'm happy for you and Warren are finally getting together," happily says Kate.

"I know," chuckles Max. "He's been so sweet and caring to me… especially after Chloe died. Our relationship grew even more when we went to Newberg and then afterwards our relationship grew even more. I love him."

Hearing Max saying she loves him make Kate smile even more. "I know you do. You two were a match made in heaven. I can't think of anyone else better than Warren to be your husband."

"Me too," Max responds.

Then vibration sounds came from both Max and Kate's phone at the same time. They both check their phones to check why theirs vibrated at the same time and they got something very disturbing… a text message of Max and Warren's photo of them being naked together in bed at the motel in Newberg.

Warren is riding the school bus back to Blackwell Academy when his phone got the same photo text too. Warren looks around the bus to see other students on the bus like Zachary, Justin, Trevor, Stella, and Alyssa are looking at him with shock on their faces… getting the idea they all got the same text too.

Warren could hear the whispering and quiet chatter among the students. One he could hear Justin whispering to Trevor… "I didn't know they had it in them" as he is sounding in his tone he is praising them.

Both Max and Warren know this is really bad and they know could face big trouble on Monday from the school and their parents no the secret is out. Another thing on their minds is "who sent this?".

Brooke is proud of herself sending the text photo to all the students of Blackwell Academy. "Soon Max, you will be out of Blackwell and out of my way. Then Warren will be mine to take".


	5. Chapter 5

A Storm Is Coming

Max and Kate are driving back to Blackwell Academy. Both of them and the rest of Blackwell students received text image on Max and Warren being naked in bed together. Max is driving Warren's car and she sees Kate's expression of disappointment of her.

"Whatever you maybe thinking, we did not have sex, I just slept with him with no clothes on," awkwardly excused Max.

"That photo shows you naked in bed together… what else what I am suppose to think," firmly explained Kate. "Even it is true that you did not have sex with Warren, what about everyone else? I got texts from Alyssa, Stella, and a few others saying they all got the same texts too. It won't be too long for the school and your parents find out about this too and I can guess they are going to frown upon this too."

"I know," answers Max as she takes a deep breath of regret.

Max and Kate arrive back to Blackwell Academy where Warren is waiting for them at the parking lot. Max and Kate get out of the car and Warren approaches them.

"I see you two got the text of us," Warren guessed.

"Yes, we did. I take the rest of the school got it too," answers Max. Warren gives a yes nod to Max.

Then David comes to the parking lot.

"Mr. Madsen?" yelped Kate.

"Kate… I want you to go back to the dorm room. I need to talk to Miss. Caulfield and Mr. Graham," David ordered Kate and Kate does so. "As for you two, I was ordered by Principal Wells two keep you two separate until your hearing on Monday at 8 o'clock."

"Yes Mr. Madsen," said Max and Warren in unison.

"Look, since I take neither of you sent those pictures… I will try to find out who sent that text. Do you have any ideas?" asked David.

"Well there's Nathan, you know I'm the one that saw him shoot Chloe," suggested Max.

"Would there by anyone else you could think of?" David questions.

Max shook her head no, but he does have another person in mind… Brooke.

"Well I will try to find who did this. You know to call me if anything else comes up. For the mean time, you two have to stay away from each other or even I may not prevent what happens to you two," warned David. "Joyce already knows about this and she told me to go easy on you two."

Max and Warren say goodnight to each other and returned to their dorm rooms since they figured it not a good night to spend the night together in either dorm rooms.

When Warren return to the hallway of the boys' dormitory, he got some howling from the other guys as he walked pass them. Even Logan smiles and thumbs up at him and then comments "welcome to the club". Warren fake smiles back at him, not knowing how he should react to that.

* * *

Max made to her dorm room. It wasn't long for her cellphone to ring from her mother. " _Oh boy… here we go"._

Max answers it in distress. "Max! Did I hear right from your principal that there is a picture of you and Warren naked in bed together?" loudly asked Vanessa who is on speaker mode with Ryan.

"Yes… but it is not what you think. We didn't have sex and the pictures was just us with our heads and shoulders… nothing more," she explains.

"Max! We were very forgiving when you and Warren were in that motel room together on my discount. However, you and that boy slept together without any clothes on? Who's idea was this?" Ryan angrily shouted through his cellphone.

"It was mine. It was my idea. I love him and I trust him," Max answered and explained.

"I know you do… but you are still too young to do something like that," said Ryan.

Then Vanessa cuts in… "Your father is right… and what about your school? What are they going to think about this? If you get yourself expelled over this… you are grounded until you are twenty years old and not allowed to see that boy or any other boys again until you graduated from college… you hear?" says Vanessa in a firm tone.

Then the next thing Max hears is a hang up tone.

* * *

On Monday at eight o'clock in the morning, Warren and Max meet with Principle Wells. Both of them are nervous and they could feel if their hearts could burst out of their chests.

"Let's get down to the point. I think you two know why you were called here," implied Principal Wells.

"Yes, Mr. Wells, " Max answered in a timid tone.

"Then you know it is against the school rules for a boy and a girl spending the dorm room together overnight," implied Principal Wells. "Also there is the issue that you two slept naked together too."

"…But we did not have sex and this happened off campus," Warren excused.

"Still we frown upon on what you two did… especially you Miss Caulfield are eighteen years old while Mr. Graham is still a minor… in this scenario this could be seen as statutory rape," Principal Wells implied.

Both Max and Warren's eyes widen to hear that Max could face statutory rape charges.

"Does statutory rape require me to be younger or Max to be older as 21?" cried Warren.

"That is out of my hands," said Principal Wells. "However what is not out my hands what kind of action I must take on you two. Mr. Graham… I have no choice but to suspend you for a week."

Warren felt his heart and stomach just sank a thousand feet down.

"As for you Miss. Caulfield, I got no choice but to expel you from Blackwell Academy," affirmed Principal Wells.

"WHAT?!" yelled Max and Warren in shock.

"…And I must call the police on you Miss. Caulfield since you slept with Warren, who is 16 years old and you are 18 years old. The police will be here in ten minutes to take you to the police station. Your parents will be here tomorrow to clean out your dorm room," Principal Wells continued.

The meeting is now over. Max is so sad and upset on what just happen and Warren couldn't feel more sorry.

"I'm so sorry Max… this is my fault," Warren admitted. "I'm the one that should get expelled… not you".

"No… it's mine… I'm the one who pushed us to be in that bed naked," Max noted.

Alyssa, Juliet, and Dana are waiting for them outside the hallway. "What happened?" asked Dana.

"I got expelled and I am going to be arrested," Max explained.

Then Dana and Juliet give Warren an evil look. "I think you should leave" Dana barked at Warren.

"Ok… I could take a hint," sobbed Warren. Then he leaves them alone.

"I don't know what to do now," cried Max.

"Don't worry, I will try to find out who got a hold of those photos and leaked them. Is there anyone you could think of?" asks Juliet.

"Brooke," Max quietly exclaimed. "I think it might have been Brooke. She has been more hostile and cold towards me ever since Warren and me started dating."

"Well Brooke does like Warren too, but you won over him and it sounds like Brooke is not willing to let it go," Alyssa implied.

Dana shook her head in disbelief and disgust when quietly saying, "that bitch".

Then they see the cops, one of them is Offer Barry come walking in. "Miss Caulfield… put your hands behind your back. You are under arrested for statutory rape," said Officer Barry.

In front of the whole school, Max is handcuffed, arrested, and then being escorted into a cop car waiting out in front. Everyone is in shocked and surprised to see Max getting arrested… except for Brooke who could not be happier to see Max getting expelled from school and getting arrested. "That is what you get for stealing my Warren away from me," she said in her head.

David also looks on and promises… "I promise Max… on the behalf of Chloe, I swear I am going to find out who is responsible for those leaks".

Warren gets on the phone. "Mom… are you still a defense attorney or know a fellow defense attorney right? If so then need a huge favor," request Warren.

* * *

End of chapter... how will Max get out of trouble?


	6. Chapter 6

What's Brooke Got To Do With It?

Max is taken to the Arcadia Bay Police Station and she is being question by Officer Barry and the prosecutor, Lydia Savage about her sleeping with a minor naked in bed. Max couldn't call an attorney since she has no money to afford one.

"Did you sleep naked with a minor?" asked Officer Barry.

"Yes… but I didn't it was statutory rape since he is sixteen years old and I just turned eighteen years old… It isn't that much of an age gap," Max exclaimed.

"Did you have sex with that boy?" asked Lydia Savage.

"No… we did not. Even we did, it wouldn't be statutory rape according to the law. Is statutory rape is a minimum sixteen years old?" asked Max.

"Well you may say no, but you could be lying to us?" said Officer Barry.

"Well Mr. Graham is technically fifteen years old," Savage noted.

"What!? What kind of bullshit is that?" yelled Max. "I also did not have sex with him."

"Well I am going to let the court decide that," warned Savage.

Then the door opens. A middle age woman in nice business attire and carrying an attorney's bag walks in.

"I agree, maybe the courts should decide that. Enough talking Miss. Caulfield," the woman demanded.

"State Representative Alicia Graham, what are you doing here? Are you suppose to be in Salem?" asked Savage.

"I am on a leave of absence. I will be representing Miss. Caulfield as her attorney," firmly said Alicia.

Then a quick facial of fear on Officer Barry and Savage's faces.

"Did you know this girl is here all because what she did to your son?" asked Savage.

"Yes… my son has told me everything," Alice retorts. "He also told me you haven't even talked to him once to see if my client had sex with him and you suspected she had sex with him on what evidence?" asked Alicia.

Both Officer Barry and Savage are having a hard time answering.

"I see," Alicia taunted. "What about a DNA test?" asked Alicia.

"No… we have not done that yet," answered Officer Barry.

"So you arrested my client on speculation from other people other than the victim… from what I understand you haven't talked to him once? And you arrested her with no evidence other than a photo, but you have no DNA evidence if she had sex with him," questioned Alicia.

"Well what else naked in bed would mean?" Officer Barry questioned right back.

"Many other things," Alicia remarked. "Well you book her now with all the 'evidence' you have or you release her and dropped the charges now."

Officer Berry and Savage decide to book her even though they know they currently don't have strong enough evidences for arraignment at eight o'clock on Wednesday or Max could be dismissed and release from all charges.

* * *

Warren is rest in his dorm room, moping and looking at the photo that he photoshop photo of him and Max.

There is a knock on the door. Warren answers it, "Brooke?"

"I am so sorry what happen to Max… that was so shocking," she falsely stated.

"Yes… This is my fault," claimed Warren.

"Anyway," Brooke brushed off. "Maybe we can go to the Two Whale Diner, or the movies, or drive off to another town for dinner if you want to talk about it," suggested Brooke being too enthusiastic.

"I'm sorry Brooke… I just don't feel going out with anyone today," Warren replied back to her.

"But it might be fun… you really need some fun time with a friend… someone who cares for you," she said. "Now that Max is unavailable and there is nobody else who would go out with you so…"

"Brooke!" Warren snapped back. "I'm sorry… but I need some time alone".

Then Principal Wells voices in on the intercom. "Mr. Warren Graham, please come to the principal office immediately."

Brooke gets more irrigated that the principal drags Warren away when she is trying to get him to go on a date with her despite her failed attempts.

Warren reports to the Principal Wells' office again where Principal Wells, two police officers, Mr. Madsen, and his mom are there.

"Sit down Mr. Graham, these two officers are here to question you. Your mother here is acting as your parent and attorney since you are still a minor and legally the officers can't question you without either parent or an attorney," applied Principal Wells.

"I think you know why we are here Mr. Graham," applied Officer Barry. Warren shakes his head yes.

"Then let's get down to the point. Did you have sex with Miss. Caulfield?" asked Officer Barry.

"No sir, we did not," answered Warren.

"Are you sixteen years old?" asked Officer Barry.

"Yes I am," replied Warren.

"He will be seventeen next month I will add," Alicia added.

"Did you sleep together naked at a hotel in Newberg?"

"Yes we did," shamefully answered Warren as he sees a small disappointment in his mom's face.

"Are you in a relationship with Miss. Caulfield?" asked Officer Barry.

"Yes I am… we've been dating for two weeks now," Warren responds in a slight desperation tone.

"Who is the one push on getting in bed naked together?" asked Officer Barry.

Warren then thinks about it… if he says the truth then it would show it is Max's fault or he could lie and tell them it was his idea, but he doesn't know what Max told them and he could be arrested for perjury which would not help Max's case either.

"It was her idea… but I did not protest. I quickly went with it," Warren answered; hopefully it would help Max's case.

"No matter who idea it was, it by law it wouldn't be statutory rape since Max is eighteen and it wouldn't be statutory rape if my son was under sixteen or three years apart, but he is not under sixteen and he will legally and officially turn seventeen next month so you have no case… especially if and when your DNA test will come back negative," Alicia stated.

"Like Mr. Savage said, technically he could be seen as fifteen and Miss. Caulfield is eighteen at trial… making it three years apart," Officer Barry argued back.

"No… there is no "technically", he is legally and officially sixteen years old," Alicia snapped back. "He was born on 1996 and then minus that from 2012, you will get sixteen for your answer. There is a calculator on Principal Well's desk, we can check it if you want".

"I will let courts decide that," Officer Barry warned, and then he officers leave the room.

"Don't you worry son, I will get Max out of this and then sue this school on both of your behalves if we don't come to a fair agreement," Alicia applied.

Elsewhere at Blackwell Academy, Dana and Juliet have already started their investigation together while David is alone doing his own investigation.

Dana and Juliet are in Dana's dorm room to come up with a plan on who leaked those pictures. Their first suspect is Brooke.

"If it is Brooke leaked that photo and responsible for Max's arrest, then I am beyond so going to expose her in the next article," Juliet huffed.

"If Brooke is the one, how are we going to get the evidence from her?" asked Dana.

"We need to get into Brooke's room without getting caught on what we are doing," informed Juliet. "Also she has not been going anywhere far as of late so she is not long when she is out of her room."

"One of us needs to distract her long enough to make an investigation in her room," suggested Dana.

Five minutes later Dana goes to Brooke's dorm room and knocking on the door.

Brooke is sitting in her dorm room, upset that Warren turned her down again and she is still thinking of ways to get Warren's affection and attention away from Max and on to her.

"Hey Brooke… I am on my way to the Two Whale Diner. Juliet had to write a story on Max so she can't come with me tonight… I was wondering you could be my company tonight?" asks Dana.

"Not today… I have… uh… I have a big homework assignment due pretty soon," Brooke lied.

Dana could see though the lie, but does not want to push it or she fears Brooke would suspect she 's up to something. After several failed attempts to get Brooke to leave, Trevor comes walking through the hallway looking for Dana. Dana knows he is there to ask her on a date… then an idea came to her mind.

Dana and Juliet find Warren on campus and she tells him that Brooke is likely behind this, what she and Juliet are planning to distract Brooke away from her dorm room long enough for Juliet to sneak into her room to find evidence, and expose her all before Max's arraignment on Wednesday.

"What! You think Brooke behind this?" Warren yelled in surprise.

"Well think about it… everyone knows Brooke also likes you and didn't seem to take you and your relationship with Max to lightly, and she is capable do such things," Juliet suggest.

"Now that makes so much sense now. We are so done," Warren confirmed.

"Don't break things off just yet. We need you to distract her so one of us could sneak in to her room for evidence," said Dana.

Warren expresses his face and gestures in protests of Dana's plan. "I already tried to invite her to the Two Whale Diner with no success," Dana explains. "That is why I need you to invite her… I think she would only listen to you."

Warren hesitates for a few seconds…"All right, I will do it for Max".

"Don't worry, I agreed to go with Trevor so we can go on a double date," said Dana.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?" David demanded an answer, scaring Warren, Dana, and Juliet.

"Uh… Mr. Madsen… good evening," Dana, stuttering in slight panic.

"You guys are doing your own investigation. I overheard that you think Miss. Scott is behind this," said David.

"Well yes, but we don't have any solid evidence yet," Warren answered.

"And you (Warren) are going to pretend to go on a date with Brooke so one of you could go sneak in and get the evidence," David correctly assume. "You know if you go to the Two Whale Diner on a date with another girl, Joyce will take it the wrong way. I could tell her advance on what is going on in exchange of you guarantee you do something for me."

"What is that?" asked Warren.

"Something else that is bothering me on all of this went down. You got a lighter sentence and Max not only got expelled, she got arrested on something that is protected by law… and I heard from your mom that they are going to court that you are 'technically' under fifteen years old despite what your records say about your date of birth," David warned.

"Something about that does seem quite right, I have a weird feeling that some deal was done with Principal Wells to expel Max… I mean it wouldn't be the first time he's done something like this," David continues.

"You mean the situation with Ms. Hoida, yeah I heard about that," said Juliet.

"I am not suppose to tell you this, but Max witnessed Nathan shoot Chloe. I saw her in the bathroom when I caught Nathan with Chloe's body. I think Sean Prescott might have found out and he is trying to get back at her… and that photo was just the weapon he needs," said David.

"What do you want from us?" asked Dana.

"I also need you to sneak into Principal Wells' office and try to find if there was some dirty dealings that got Max expelled and arrested," said David. "Sam is going to clean Principal Wells' office tonight and we'd came to an agreement to 'help me' on something".

Warren, Juliet, and Dana agreed to go with the plan, even though Warren is not looking forward going on a "date" with Brooke, now that he suspects Brooke could be responsible for the leaked photo that led to Max's arrest and expulsion.


	7. Chapter 7

Moment of Truth

Warren and Brooke go on a double date with Trevor and Dana, much to Warren's dismay now that he suspects that Brooke could behind Max's bad situation.

They arrived at the Two Whale Diner and they sat down at a vacant booth table at the far end of the diner. Warren looks around and it doesn't seem Joyce is here today.

A young waiter came to take their order… but Warren is curious about Joyce.

"Where is Joyce?" wondered Warren.

"Oh… she was here, but then she said she was not feeling well so she went home ten minutes ago. What can I get you kids?" asked the waiter. Warren took a deep breath of relief, as he doesn't have to pretend to date Brooke in front of her like holding her hand and Brooke keep kissing him in the face, which makes Warren feeling uncomfortable and distress.

Trevor ordered a cheeseburger, Dana ordered a chicken salad, Brooke ordered a fish sandwich, and Warren ordered something small like the soup of the day broccoli cream soup.

Brooke takes notice of this, "Are you feeling all right Warren? That is a really small meal," asked Brooke.

Warren unenthusiastically answered, "I am just not very hungry today."

* * *

Meanwhile, Juliet sneaks into Brooke's dorm room in hopes she would find any evidence that could be linking her of the photo being leaked and Max's arrested and expulsion.

Before Warren left with his "date" with Brooke, he gave Juliet a USB drive that would hack into Brooke's computer, avoid the passwords, and collect any data from her computer that can be seen on any other computer.

Juliet uses Warren's USB drive to hack into Brooke's computer and bypassing the passwords. It reveals raw images of the photo, traces of hacking into the school private database, hacks to every students' cellphone and linking it to Max and Warren's naked photo, and emails between her and Sean Prescott.

However, the email conversations are very few and it shows most of the conversation between Brooke and Sean Prescott happened by phone. She figured if she wants more incriminating evidence between Brooke and Mr. Prescott, she would need recordings of their conversation. She gets on her phone and calls Warren.

Warren phone rings in the middle of their dinner.

"Who is calling you?" asked Brooke.

"Uh…" Warren panics to come up with a lie. "It is my dad." Warren excuses himself from the table and went outside to take the call.

"What is it Juliet?" Warren barked.

"Cool your jets," Juliet barked back. "It turns out there were phone conversations between her and Sean Prescott, but the email revealing that isn't enough to pin the two together. I am going to need phone recordings from Brooke's phone."

"Well I know a way to get it, but you would need my laptop and my USB drive to hack into Brooke's phone," Warren explains. "Any idea how are we going to do that?"

Juliet pause for a moment to think about it, "Skinny dip with her" Juliet answers with an evil grin.

"WHAT!?" Warren yelled back.

"Lure her to the pool and try to get her out of her clothes. You need to distract her long enough for me to use your laptop and USB drive. I will be close," said Juliet.

Warren puts his hands into his face in agony… "I cannot believe I am doing this," he said to himself. "Fine… I will do it."

* * *

After dinner, the double daters made it back to Blackwell Academy. At the parking lot, Warren stops Brooke while he tells Dana and Trevor to go ahead back to the dormitory.

"What is it Warren?" asked Brooke.

"Brooke… would you go skinny dip at the pool with me?" reluctantly asks Warren.

Brooke responds, "Oh yes".

Warren uses David's keys to sneak into the pool where nobody is there… except for Juliet.

Warren leads Brooke into the boys' locker room where Warren strips down to his boxers and then he goes into the pool. Brooke strips down to her bra and underwear and then they go into the pool.

Juliet uses this opportunity to get Brooke's phone, use Warren's USB drive to get through Warren's password, plug Brooke's phone into Warren's computer, and then it finds recordings of all Brooke's phone conversations… several of them is between Brooke and Sean Prescott.

Worrying that she may not have enough time to listen to them, she downloads call phone conversation recordings onto Warren's laptop. She puts the phone back into Brooke's pocket and then gives Warren the signal that she's got it.

Warren ended the night. Juliet and Dana are waiting for Warren in his dorm room to show him what they found.

"Please tell me you got something," Warren pleaded.

"We got lots of stuff," Juliet answered. "Listen to the first one".

* * *

-Recording Phone Conversation-

Brooke's voice:

"Hello Mr. Sean Prescott… I would like to make a deal with you".

Sean Prescott's voice:

"Who is this?"

Brooke's voice:

"This is Brooke Scott, I am a student at Blackwell Academy.

Sean Prescott's voice:

"What do you want?"

Brooke's voice: "I would like to make a deal with you. I have information regarding a witness on your son's arrest."

Sean Prescott's voice:

"I'm listening. In exchange of this information… what can I do for you?"

Brooke's voice:

"In exchange for the information I am about to give you… I would like some immunity from the school for what I am about to do and another immunity for someone else… and return I will give you the name who witnessed on your son's arrest".

Sean Prescott's voice:

"Who is the witness?"

Brooke's voice:

"Maxine Caulfield. According to the school's private records, she witnessed Nathan killing Chloe".

Sean Prescott's voice:

"Well then… that is all the information I need. For what is about to happen, I will have the school ignore any of your wrongdoings and immunity of another individual… who is this individual?"

Brooke's voice:

"Warren Graham".

Sean Prescott's voice:

"Done. I shall talk to the principal and Miss. Caulfield will know what is like to be in the wrong side of the Prescotts".

-Phone Conversation Ended-

* * *

"There are more where that came from," said Juliet. "It seems there were dealings between Principal Wells and Mr. Prescott too. We need to go in there and hack into Principle Wells' computer too."

"WHAT" both Warren and Dana exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? If we get caught, we all could get expelled," said Dana.

"Let's do it," Warren suggests. "It is worth the risk. Max is expelled and arrested because of me and I would be damned if I don't risk everything I have for her".

"You're wrong… this is Mr. Prescott, Principal Wells, and that whore Brooke's doing. Not you," Dana tells Warren.

"We need to do it tonight if you are going to write the paper tomorrow".

Warren, Dana, and Juliet sneak out the dormitory in the middle of the night and they head for the main building. Dana stays put in the main campus courtyard so she COULD text Warren and Juliet if she sees anyone coming.

Juliet and Dana enter the dark hallway of the school. The Principal Wells' door is slightly left open for them to enter. They get into his computer and hack his emails, letters, and data history that confirm a large payment from Sean Prescott to expel Max Caulfield and immune Brooke Scott from her wrongdoings.

"Mr. Madsen is right… there was a deal between Mr. Prescott and Principal Wells to get Max expelled and arrested in return Principal Wells got a paycheck from it," Warren explained as he is going through the computer.

Warren is about to download all the information onto his computer until… "Stop… if we take this onto your computer and then use it, then it can be easily be traced back to us," Juliet warned.

"Then how are we going to expose Principal Wells' end of the deal?" asked Warren.

"That is another reason why you and I are here," Juliet responds with an evil grin. "I was thinking sending the information to various sources by Principal Wells' email. Sources like newspapers, TV stations, and FBI. They could deal with Principal Wells while I'll deal with Brooke,"

Warren smiles at her idea and sent Principal Wells' proof of his corruption to several media sources throughout the nation and the FBI so it would be difficult to cover up, even for Sean Prescott.

"There, I made it to look like a computer glitch as it was sent by accident from Principal Wells computer… accident or not… it could give Max a better chance at court," Warren said.

Warren and Juliet got what they needed to do and they retreated back to the dormitories along with Dana to Juliet's room. The three of them stayed up all night writing tomorrow's paper.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

 _A/N: Thank you for all of you for in supporting me and this story._


	8. Chapter 8

Her Truth Is Marching On

Brooke wakes up in a good mood after having a date with her big crush, Warren. She exits her dorm room and heading to the showers. While walking to the showers, her happiness turns into worrisome as some of the girls she passes through like Stella and Kate look at her with some resentment.

She enters the shower where Courtney is there and she gives Brooke this dirty look. "Oh look… it is the jealous hoe of Blackwell," Victoria comments.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brooke.

"Don't act like you got Max Caulfield expelled and arrested all because she was hanging out with Warren," said Victoria.

"You found that out? Please don't tell anyone about it," Brooke pleaded.

"Too late… the whole school knows," said Victoria as she hands her the newspaper about Brooke's involvement of Max's expulsion and arrest and why she did it. "How does it feel to be at the other end of one's justice, except there were no justice on what you did to Max. You may keep the paper… there are plenty around the school".

Furious, she marches over to Juliet's dorm room. "JULIET… WHAT DID YOU…"

Then she silenced herself when she realized not only Juliet and Dana are there, Warren is in the room too.

"Warren… please the article is lying," Brooke lied.

"You are the one who is lying. I'd already know everything," Warren told her in a cold tone.

Brooke directly looks at Juliet and Dana, "What did you tell him?" yelled Brooke.

"It is not what we tell him," Dana said, "it is about what you told."

Juliet plays the voice conversation between her and Mr. Prescott. "YOU WENT TO MY ROOM? I AM GO TO PRINCIPAL WELLS THAT YOU BROKE INTO MY ROOM" yelled Brooke.

"Like you didn't go to Max's room because how else you could have gotten that photo? So go ahead and tell Principal Wells," Juliet challenged. "Its not like he would be able to help you right now."

Puzzled, "what do you mean?" asked Brooke.

* * *

Max is sitting in the cafeteria at the women's prison at Salem, Oregon eating some foul tasting breakfast.

There is a TV in the cafeteria is on and turned to the morning Salem TV News. In the beginning teaser show a major scandal at Blackwell Academy. Then the news transitions to the two morning anchors, Rick Cummings and Jenny Sullivan start with their top story at Blackwell Academy.

"Corruption scandals plagues at Blackwell Academy at Arcadia Bay. According to reports, Blackwell Academy Principal Raymond Wells has been accepting bribes from Prescott Estates owner Sean Prescott. Earlier this month, his son, Nathan Prescott was arrested after shooting and killing a young girl at the school," Rick Cummings reported.

"According to Principal Wells' emails, he agreed to accept the bribes in exchange to expel a female student named Maxine Caulfield because she witnessed Nathan Prescott shooting the victim, Chloe Price," said Jenny Sullivan.

"An addition to the bribe agreement, he agreed to have Caulfield expelled and arrested on a false charge of statutory rape as Caulfield is eighteen years old having a relationship with a 16 year old boy and according to the law, the age gap between the two is not considered statutory rape, but the school expelled and arrested her because to the school and the Arcadia Bay Police Department, the boy is "technically" 15 years old despite what his birthdate and records says otherwise".

Then the news turns to a live press conference with Principal Wells. "I still stand on the issue. To us, Mr. Warren Graham is technically 15 years old and Miss. Caulfield is eighteen, making it statutory rape and that view is not only apply to us, but to the police department,"

Then the story switches to Alicia talking to the media. "There is no technically fifteen years old or any years old for that matter, especially when you are being corrupted and bribed to have the student expelled and arrested just like my client," Alicia tells the press. "Legally and conformingly you are what age from when you are born and stated on records that will confirm your age just like my son is legally and conformingly sixteen years old and will turn seventeen by next month. It would be very dishonest to convict my client because the victim, to make him look 15 years old when he is in the legal age of 16."

Then Alicia then states to the press, "I am making a deal right now to Blackwell Academy, the Arcadia Bay Police, and Prescott Estate. Drop all charges of my client before arraignment, rescind the expulsion and clear the expulsion from school record immediately after release, refund her full tuition, make a public apology for my client and my son, the school write a good recommendation letter to get into a good college, and Principal Wells step down from the school." Then Alicia threatens… "If these demands are not met and if we do go to a full trial, I promise will do everything in my power to win and on the behalf of my client we will sue the school, the police department, Prescott Estate, and Principal Wells. Then as a state representative I will asks the state and maybe the federal government to do an investigation on the school, Arcadia police, Prescott Estate, and Principal Wells for any more corruption and violations that could result in more fines and probably jail time," as she closes her statements.

Then Jenny Sullivan closes the story, "The arraignment was suppose to be tomorrow, but it was pushed back to Monday due to the recent activity and information. Max Caulfield is not the first person to be send packing due to the school's corruption this year, our sources tell us a schoolteacher Ms. Hoida was also ousted and Principal Wells was bribed to do such too. We will continue more on the story".

A prison guard comes in at the cafeteria and goes to where Max is sitting. "Miss Caulfield, you are being released on bail and you will be on house arrest to Joyce and David Madsen until arraignment".

Max is released from prison, but not from the charges or at least for now. She walks out to the parking lot where her parents, Joyce, and David are waiting for her. They all embrace her one at a time.

"I still cannot believe how corrupt that school is," said Ryan.

"Unless that asshole Principal Wells is still part of the school, you are not going back," said Vanessa.

"The guard said my bail was paid… how much did you pay?" asked Max.

"Don't worry about it," as Joyce refuse to answer as her parents refuse to answer too.

"Thank you David for what ever you did," said Max.

"David just got fired this morning," Joyce tells Max, then Max's eye widen with surprise.

"Principal Wells blamed me and Samuel for what just happened and we both got fired," David informed.

"I'm so sorry about this," said Max.

"Don't be sorry… it is a no consequence to me. I refuse to work for anything that I know it is this political and corrupt where it doesn't belong like at a school. Samuel feels the same way too," said David.

"Where is Warren?" asked Max.

"Unfortunately he is considered a witness and he cannot see you at this moment or it could be consider witness tampering," Vanessa explains.

Then a bunch of reports with cameras, voice recorder, and notepads comes running in on Max and then bombard her with endless of questions.

"Miss. Caulfield, is it true you had sex with sixteen year old boy or is he fifteen," ask male TV reporter 1.

"He's sixteen and he will be seventeen," Alicia answered for Max.

"How do you feel being in the path of a corrupt principal?" asked female TV reporter 2.

"Well my daughter should not be expelled or in jail in the first place all because the school and the police feel like making the victim fifteen," Ryan answered for Max.

"All right… my daughter needs some rest. If you want more quotes, I suggest you wait till eight in the morning at the courthouse where I will make my statements," Vanessa comments then they take her to the car and drive off to Joyce's house where they meet Alicia.

* * *

Back at school, Alyssa is starting a campaign on the behalf of Max and Warren and against the school's corruption and dark politics. She printed like a thousand posters and signs saying "JUSTICE FOR MAX" being the most common.

Warren, Stella, Juliet, Dana, Kate, Justin, Daniel, and Trevor are gathering around Alyssa's little headquarters located at the dormitory's courtyard lawn. Zach is there on the behalf of Juliet.

Alyssa on a megaphone is shouting "JUSTICE FOR MAX, SHAME ON OUR SCHOOL! It is not right for Max or anyone to be ousted all because one's ignorance and corruption."

Then she quiet down a bit when Victoria, Courtney, and Taylor walked at the campaign table. "What are you doing here?" asked Alyssa.

"Is that anyway to greet a supporter?" questioned Victoria.

"What?" yelps Stella in a surprised tone?

"Well Max shown concern for Taylor's mother, she and Courtney plan to go on a fashion trip, and for me Max and I are starting to become close friends," said Victoria.

Then Brooke comes walking out of the dormitories with all the protesters looking at her with hostile glares.

"Oh look… it is the jealous hoe of Backstab Academy," Victoria comments at Brooke.

Brooke gives the protesters a hostile glare when all of them, but Warren let out a roar of boos. Warren just gives her the look of great disappointment and hate. Brooke just says nothing and walks away… looking at specifically at Warren.

* * *

Max, Max's parents, Joyce, and David are at Joyce's house where she has an ankle bracelet for her house arrest. Alicia is there to explain the situation to them.

"You need to be at Joyce's house every night by 8PM and you are not allowed to talk to my son or anyone at the school for the time being because they will be count as witnesses if we go to court. Hell, right now even I'm not allowed to talk to him until if we go to trial," Alicia tells Max and her family. "Also the state investigators and FBI are now investigating the school and Prescott Estate for any further evidences of violations or illegal activity that we can use to our advantage, so far they already found several and the school is currently on lockdown."

"Thank you Miss. Graham, for everything," said Max.

"Please, call me Alicia. You could be my future daughter-in-law after all," she chuckled. "Funny to think all this is happening because how popular my son is with the ladies". Alicia then leaves.

Internal Affairs investigators from Salem and Portland have come to Arcadia Bay to investigate the Arcadia Bay Police Department.

On Thursday evening at 10 o'clock, the Salem TV News makes the scandals in Arcadia Bay as their top story with evening anchors Andrew Wong and Beth Hayes start off the show.

"More and more scandals are exposed at Arcadia Bay as a student at Blackwell Academy, Max Caulfield was expelled from Blackwell Academy and arrested because her relationship with a sixteen year old boy which would be in her legal rights," Andrew Wong states.

"Parties from Caulfield's attorney, the school, the Arcadia Bay police, the prosecutor handing the case FBI, and Internal Affairs investigators have made their statement to the press," said Beth Hayes before the news transitions to the press conferences.

"From the evidence and reports from various outside investigators, this is clearly an act of greed and corruption against my client. My client was and is in her legal right to have relationship with my sixteen-year-old son and there is no "technically" being fifteen years old all because they feel like it," Alicia stated to the press.

The news cuts back to the anchors.

"Principal Wells has made his statement to the press. We have one of our reporters, Regina Salazar on the story," said Beth Hayes.

The news turns to Principal Well's press conference. The news shows the protest has grown now that Logan and Ms. Grant have joined the protest.

"I still stand by what I did and I still stand by the arrest and the reasons of the arrest. She knew the rules and she broke them. Also she should not have a relationship with a boy who is such underage according to the Arcadia Bay Police standards and the school's standards," Principal Wells quotes to the press.

"What about the information from your email and from the FBI affirming you were bribed by Sean Prescott to get her expelled on any kind of offense because she is a witness to Sean Prescott's son's crime?" Regina Salazar questions.

"I can tell you what the email and the FBI are stating are nothing, but lies and misinformation. I expelled her on my own judgment, my so called bribed has nothing to do with it," said Principal Wells in a more agitated tone.

Then the second reporter asked, "What about the several other students who admitted to commit the same act including the one who sent out the photo… Brooke Scott?"

A third reporter questions, "You said the boy she is having a relationship with is underage under "your" and the police standards, how is that right and fair?"

Principal Wells now even more agitated, "That it… no more questions or statements for now," then he walks off as he refuses to answer the second and third reporters' questions.

Blackwell Academy is now getting letters and request from the students' parents to pull their kids' out of the school since they no longer trust the school or the town. Also there is a petition by the Blackwell Academy students that demands Max be reinstated to the school and have her expulsion rescinded and there is another pension going around the school that demands Principal Wells to step down.

Prosecutor Lydia Savage makes her press conference to the media. "We intend to prosecute Maxine Caulfield to the fullest extent. What she did to Mr. Graham is wrong since according to the Arcadia Bay police AND the school, the victim is technically and I do stand by that since it is true making it statutory rape and a crime to prosecute".

"What does it mean to be technically 15 years old when his birthdate and birth records say his is legally AND officially sixteen and going on seventeen next month?" asked reporter 1.

"It means that we believe we can argue Warren Graham be technically 15 years old to be true at trial, making it statutory rape and intention of statutory rape. We have to make an example out of Miss. Caulfield statutory rape is wrong, we have to try", Lydia Savage answered.

"How do you expect to fight this when the numerous corruption scandals by the school and the Arcadia Bay police department that led to Miss. Caulfield's arrest?" asked reporter 2.

"Because the school and the Arcadia Bay police made numerous human errors and corrupt acts doesn't make Miss. Caulfield innocent".

The attorneys on both sides gather their arguments, evidences, and information for arraignment on Monday to get her case dismissed or move to an actual criminal case.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks you for your support and following for this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Trial and Error

It is Monday, the day of Max's court arraignment to see if the courts will try her or she will be released from all charges.

The media and protesters are in front of the Arcadia Bay Courthouse. The protesters have signs saying "DON'T' LET CORRUPTION WIN" or "LEAVE LOVE ALONE".

Inside the courtroom, Max and Alicia are sitting at the defendant's table and Lydia Savage is sitting at the prosecution's table. Everyone rise when the appointed judge, Samantha McCarthy take his seat.

"Case Number 1120, the State of Oregon vs. Maxine Caulfield. She is arrested and charged on statutory rape of a minor," the bailiff announced to the judge.

"How does the defendant plea?" asked Judge McCarthy.

"Not guilty your honor," said Max.

"From what I read and heard, the victim Warren Graham is sixteen years old according to his birth records and Maxine Caulfield just turned eighteen last month. From what I understand that is not considered statutory rape according to many state laws including this one," Judge McCarthy applied to Lydia Savage.

"We are motioning and arguing that Mr. Warren Graham to be considered fifteen years old, making it statutory rape," Lydia stated.

"That is ridiculous. My son, the victim is legally and officially sixteen years old stated by his birth records and every other records that state his birthdate. There should be no consideration to change the allege offender's or victim's age for any reason, especially because the prosecution or the police have nothing else to go on other than they feel like it or they were bribed to see that way," Alicia argued back.

"I agree with Miss. Graham, I do need something much better than "consideration" or otherwise any prosecution or police in the future could arrest anyone for being in a relationship and "consider" to change the victim's age because they can… that would be dishonesty and I cannot allow that," said Judge McCarthy.

"I also move to dismiss the case and dismiss Miss. Caulfield from all charges since from the evidence I have… the police arrested and charged my client before talking to my son or having a DNA test, a test that proved negative, thus they made an arrest by their own profit according to Internal Affairs and not based on evidence as they didn't even try to find evidence on my client before they made an arrest," Alicia argued.

"An addition to that, the FBI, state investigators, and Internal Affairs discovered bribery and corruption scandals on the Arcadia Bay police and Blackwell Academy that led to my client's arrest so how can we trust dishonesty?" Alicia questioned.

"Even the arrest of the defendant was based on corrupt and dishonesty doesn't mean the defendant is innocent," Lydia argued back.

"You maybe right Miss. Savage, but you know I cannot to allow evidence on violations and I must allow Miss. Graham to present the police and Blackwell Academy's dishonesty," Judge McCarthy stated.

"I am ready to risk that and try to argue the jury on that the victim, Mr. Graham should be considered fifteen years old and not sixteen years old," said Lydia Savage.

"That would be a waste of the courts and so many people's time. Like you said, people should not consider changing the accused offender's or the victim's age or likely future cases could try that and we would have no balance of law or justice. Nobody should change the facts at the court of law all because they feel like it and have nothing else to go on," said Alicia. "I motion the case to be dismissed because from what I understand… the prosecution have nothing but their "technically fifteen year old" argument when the victim is officially and legally sixteen years old and close of being seventeen by next month. We cannot change the victim's age on technically because the prosecution or police said so".

"Miss. Savage?" Judge McCarthy demands a counter-argument from her and it warns her she will dismiss the case now if she doesn't have something, but the judge could tell Lydia Savage is beat.

"Then I have no choice to dismiss Miss. Caulfield from all charges," stated Judge McCarthy, then he bangs his gavel on the table.

Max embraces Alicia with joy and thanks. Several Blackwell Academy students express their joyfulness hearing Max's case will be dismissed. Principal Wells and several Arcadia Bay officers are present in the courtroom showing great disappointment in their faces.

Alicia and Max went outside to meet the press and told them about the case being dismissed.

"I'm glad that the judge saw there is no wrongdoing according to law, but Blackwell and Arcadia Bay Police Department's wrongdoing," Alicia stated. "Later this week we are going to appeal the expulsion and the suspension of my son at court and if the expulsion is not overturned, then Blackwell Academy, Principal Raymond Wells, Sean Prescott, and the Arcadia Bay Police Department should expect a lawsuit from us due because how they expelled and arrested my client".

* * *

Max is taken to the Two Whale Diner to celebrate and Warren, Juliet, Kate, Victoria, Daniel. Dana, Trevor, Justin, Courtney, Taylor, Logan, and Zach are there to celebrate with her.

Max and Warren run up to each other and did not hesitate to give each other a kiss, not caring anymore if everyone else is watching.

"Thank you Warren," said Max then she turned to the rest of the students. "Thank you all for what you did for me," said Max.

"Hey, I can tell you would have done the same for the rest of us if we were in your situation," said Kate.

"Are you going back to Blackwell Academy after this?" asked Dana.

"No… my parents don't want me going back there, even my expulsion is lifted. As long as Principal Wells is still there, I'm not going back," Max stated.

"Good… all of us here decide have walked out until Principal Wells steps down, your expulsion is wiped from your record, and something is done for all the corruption going on at school. Even Ms. Grant and several teachers walked off the job," said Juliet.

"I cannot believe all of you did this for me," said Max.

"Well, it not just for you. We all feel there are way too much corrupt politics going on and there is no telling what they would do to us so none of us feel safe there anymore," Victoria admitted.

"Even some parents pulled their students out of the school, even my dad pulled me out," Taylor noted. "My dad said he doesn't trust the school anymore. So tomorrow I will be heading back home in Indiana and then the next day I will be attending a normal high school near home."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Max.

"Now that school turned out to be nothing but a treasure of scandals and severe misdeeds… such as Mr. Jefferson, Rachel Amber, then there is Nathan Prescott and your friend Chloe, and now Principal Wells… I say it is a reward to be out of there," Taylor applied.

David comes running in with a smile on his face. "I got some news for all of you… the FBI just charged and arrested Principal Wells and Sean Prescott for bribery, obstruction, corruption, and several other crimes".

The news brings a sigh of joy and excitement from the partiers.

"This could work to our advantage if and when we pursue a lawsuit against them," Alicia stated.

"Well good luck to you and your case." cheered Kate. "All of us will be cheering for you".

Max is staying at Warren's house for the time being since both Max and Warren are no longer residing on campus due to Max is still expelled and Warren has been pulled out of Blackwell Academy.

Max is planning to transfer to another high school back in Seattle and Warren is also considering transferring to the same school with her in Seattle. They are looking for a cheap apartment to live together near the Caulfield's residence.

Before they went to Warren's house, they pick up Warren's little 10-year-old sister, Lucy from school.

"You must be Big Brother's future wife, Max," Lucy teased.

* * *

It is ten o'clock at night. Warren is sitting the far right end of the living room couch while Max is lying in the same couch and comfortably resting her head on Warren's lap. It is ten o'clock and they are watching the Portland News with the evening anchors Andrew Wong and Beth Hayes.

"Our top story continues on the Blackwell Academy scandals. Today Max Caulfield's criminal case was dismissed at arraignment this morning," Beth Hayes reports.

"Speaking of criminal cases, Blackwell Academy principal, Raymond Wells was arrested on bribery, corruption, obstruction, evidence tampering, and several other charges," said Andrew Wong. "Our reporter Richard Neal is on the story".

The news transitions in front of the Arcadia Bay Police Station.

"Thank you Andrew. The FBI arrested Principal Raymond Wells of Blackwell Academy earlier today and the state police are also charging him for the same crime. Not only Principal Wells was arrested, Prescott Estate CEO Sean Prescott was also arrested for his involvements of the Blackwell Academy scandals including witnesses and evidence tampering. Earlier this month, his son Nathan Prescott shot and killed a young girl, Chloe Price and disgraced teacher and photographer Mark Jefferson is in jail for murder, sexual assault, and several accounts of kidnappings. We will have more on the story, back to you Andrew," Richard Neal informed to the news.

"Look like things are taking a turn for the best. My criminal case has been dismissed, Principal Wells and Sean Prescott are arrested, and your mom said it is likely to have my expulsion overturned, and if I file a lawsuit, I am likely to win according to your mom," said Max.

"I still cannot you getting arrested and this whole mess is my fault," Warren admitted.

"It is your fault," she joked. "Because that is what you get for being too handsome, good, and charming". They both chuckle.

Then they hear the front door to the garage open; coming through the door is Warren's dad, Charles.

"Hello you must be Warren's girlfriend, Max," said Charles in an energetic tone. Then he hugs his son, "Hello there son, it is so good to see you. I'm sorry that my son caused all this to you because he is just too irresistible to the ladies."

"That is what she said," Warren joked.

Charles went up stairs to turn in for the night. Warren and Max still stay downstairs when later Alicia finds Warren sleeping on the couch while Max is sleeping on top of them. She turns everything off in the living room and she puts a blanket on top of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooke is still living and attending at Blackwell Academy dorms despite many of the students left, her hallway is empty, and the school is having a lot of problems.

"You won the last few rounds, but I will not give up until Warren is all mine," Brooke thought to herself.

She starts a harassment campaign against Max and everyone who sided against her except for Warren. She did this by creating a website that slanders or exposes her enemies. She slanders Max by stating it was reported by the prison she had sex with a prison guard and she and Alicia made a deal with someone who is richer and more powerful than the Prescotts by planting false evidence on Max's behalf.

* * *

The next day the morning news report on what is written on Brooke's website. Max, Warren, their families, and everyone else are watching the news in horror as what Brooke wrote is being said on the news. The news says they don't know who is behind the website since the administrator remains anonymous, even though Brooke is behind the website.

"Max, did you had sex with a prison guard?" asked Alicia.

"No… I would never do that," Max answered.

"Stop it mom, I believe her and I know Max would never do that," Warren defended her. "Plus you know they are lies since they said you a deal with Sean Prescott".

The there is a knock on the door and it is the Arcadia Bay Police at the door. "I hopefully aware about there is a report you and Miss. Graham made a deal with Sean Prescott to plant false evidence to get you out?" ask the police officer.

"Yes, but that is not true," said Max.

"Well we will believe that once it is investigated. For now, I am placing you and Miss. Graham under arrest," the police officer stated, shocking everyone in the house.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for all of your views and support. Find out next time on how they will get out of this mess and how will they triumph in the end and what sacrifices and consequences will be made to accomplish a victory over corruption.** _


	10. Chapter 10

By the Brooke

Max is arrested again along with Alicia for being suspected making illegal deals with some Prescott rival because of Brooke's website and lies on it.

On the website, after some research she also exposes Dana's aborted pregnancy with Logan, Victoria's drug habit, and Stella's buying drugs from Frank. She also writes lies on everyone who sided against her in this Max versus Brooke rivalry by slandering Alyssa that she is doing drugs with Stella, Courtney and Taylor help Victoria plagiarize a lot of her school and home work, and many of Juliet's articles are "proven" false and lies.

Max and Alicia are sitting in a jail cell at Arcadia Bay Police Department.

Then to Max's shock, she sees Stella, Alyssa, and Victoria are brought to the cell in handcuffs.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Max.

"THAT FUCKING BROOKE'S WEBSITE… it revealed several secrets about us. It revealed Stella and my drug habits," Victoria tells Max in an irritable tone.

"Some of it is not true. It said that I took drugs with Victoria and Stella," Alyssa cried.

"The website attacked everyone who aided you or sided against Brooke. It is safe to say she is behind it… that bitch," shouted Stella. "I know she likes Warren, but she needs to learn that Warren chose you and let it go."

Max, Alyssa, and Victoria roll their eyes with annoyance and agreement to what Stella said.

"Do you want to know a secret?" asked Stella. "I really do like Warren too. He is a really cute and intelligent guy. However, I moved on since he clearly chosen you."

"To that I liked Warren too. Do you saw that "Warren + Alyssa" written on a table at the art class? That was me," Alyssa admitted.

"Do you want to know another secret?" Victoria whispered to the girls. "Promise me you would say nothing, but Sarah also really likes Warren. I know she is part of the Vortex club, but she does have a thing for Warren too. She suggested inviting Warren a couple dozen times, but we keep saying no and she still suggested putting him on the VIP guess list for the "End of the World" party before it got cancelled for what happened to Chloe and Nathan. I don't know if she moved on from it or not now that he has you, but want to let you know".

Alicia is happy to hear that Warren is very popular with the ladies at school

"Well I have to admit, Warren can be a full geeky nerd but he is a real cutie," said Victoria. "If he is some sports hero like Logan or a rich boy like Nathan, all the girls would be all over him."

Victoria buries her head with her hands. "My life is ruined… my parents are going to murder me and no good college is going to accept me for this".

"Don't worry girls, I know a couple of good lawyers and friends that could get us out," Alicia comforts the girls. "Then we will go after Brooke".

Then the police come in to take Max and Alicia for questioning. However, they refuse to let them make a phone call or call an attorney.

* * *

"So here we are once again," Officer Berry mocked. "Can you tell me how you were able to plant false evidence onto Principal Wells' computer?"

"I didn't… why are you believing such lies on a website?" asked Max.

"We will believe it if you guys have proof," Officer Berry fired back.

"And you think a website from an anonymous person would be consider proof?" asked Alicia inside her interrogation room after being asked a similar question by Sergeant Derek Mesa. "The girls you just arrested suspects Brooke Scott is the one behind the website and she did this because her jealous of my son and Max and the people the website attacked protest against her".

Sergeant Mesa puts on an arrogant smiley face as if he ignored that statement.

"Where's my phone call? What about Max and my right to an attorney? And with Brooke Scott, are you suppose to investigate her or her website's statements to see if they are true? Isn't that your job?" Alicia questioned.

"Oh… now you question us doing our jobs when you dashed our chances convicting your client," Sergeant Mesa stated. "You can forget that phone call or an attorney since you and your client planted evidence last time you did that."

"Don't tell me you believe every word of that website. Here is a news flash for you… the Easter bunny isn't real," she insulted his naivety. "What will the courts say about this? I can have some investigators like the FBI and state investigators look into this and once they find out you did nothing, but arrested us on words with no substance, no investigation, and on personal reasons, I promise I will triple the lawsuit and as a state representative, file serious sanctions against your department".

Then Chief of the Arcadia Police, Bob Nagy comes in, "Try it Miss. Graham. We will still fight you, your client, and your client's allies to the fullest extent until you are all behind bars for a long time. We fight criminals and lawbreakers that what your client and her allies are. Even the courts find you not guilty, we will not stop until she and the rest of her allies are behind bars as you and they deserve," said Chief Nagy.

"I promise if you do that, I will make sure you will more than your jobs, finances, and livelihoods," said Alicia. "Try reading Illinois vs. Esposito case where the police refuse Esposito an attorney or let his attorney see him, he was convicted, but then his conviction was overturned by the Supreme Court… I am willing to use that case against you."

The police refuses to listen to reason. Max and Alicia are escorted back to the prison cell where find Dana is in there too.

"What did you do?" asked Max.

"I punched Brooke in the eye," Dana chuckled. Max, Victoria, Alyssa, and Stella let out a small laugh.

" _I don't know if I should feel ashamed to hear Dana punching Brooke, but hearing that does feel good,"_ she thought to herself.

"Honestly I rather you just waited until I could have seen it," Victoria commented.

"How did Logan react to the news?" asked Max.

"Well he called me soon he heard the news, we had a big fight, then my parents called and you could guess how that went, and then me punching Brooke in the eye thing happened," Dana answered.

"I mean does she suspect to win Warren after everything he did?" asked Stella.

"Well on the website there is a comment that Max had sex with a guard. Maybe she tried that to drive a wedge between them," said Alyssa.

"Well I told him what happen between security guard and me was a lie," Max explained. "Now he is really going to hate her and that is no way to win him especially he already made up his mind".

* * *

Warren is driving back to Arcadia Bay to find Brooke, with a black right eye and her right lens to her glasses is missing a lens. She is playing with her drone until she sees Warren walking towards her.

"Brooke we need to talk," shouted Warren in a furious tone. Also a security guard is there to stop them. "Mr. Graham since you are no longer a student here, you are now trespassing and you need to leave".

"Oh, then how about you arrest me and then I can tell the media and the court Mr. Security Guard here is a supporter of lies and slander. I don't care if is relevant in court, I will embarrassed you much as possible." Then the security guard backs down as the school is in enough trouble already.

"Oh good, you are talking to me," said Brooke.

"All because I have to," said Warren. "I know you were behind the lies. What are you trying to accomplish? Haven't you figured out that I really don't like you anymore?"

"Oh… because Max is so much better than me," said Brooke. "Haven't you figured out that I'm the one who is right for you. I really like you Warren. I should have been your girl while you let Max slobber all over you and take advantage of you".

"That is my decision to make, not you or anyone else."

"Well that is when I can tell you I could make all the charges go away," said Brooke.

"What do you mean?" as Warren is curious on Brooke's statement.

"I can frame that Sean Prescott that he made another attempt that framed Max and Alicia and make it look the school is part of that scandal too. That will make their charges go away… in exchange…" said Brooke. Then she shows him an engagement ring.

"You must propose to me and be my husband until death," Brooke offered. "If you refuse then I will make sure Max and her friends and allies are going to be miserable and their lives will be ruined and you will live with that shame and you will be at fault for making the wrong decisions".

Warren groans in agony to hear Brooke's offer. "You are a good guy… that is why I love you. So am I… that is why I am going to give you noon tomorrow to make your decision and then you must propose to me to be your wife. If you refuse or don't contact me by then, I will assume your answer is no and then Max's life will be destroyed… I will make sure of it".

* * *

Warren then leaves and drives to the lighthouse, sulking and trying to think of an alternate solution other than marry her or refuse her that would result in ruining Max and her friends' lives.

"Son?" called Charlie, with Lucy behind him.

"Big brother," Lucy cried.

"Dad… Lucy, how did you find me?" asked Warren.

"Well everyone goes here to clear their heads so it wasn't difficult to find you since you didn't come home," said Charlie. "What is wrong son?"

"Brooke… she is blackmailing me to propose to her by noon tomorrow or Max and her friends will suffer," Warren answered.

"You love Max do you?" asks Charlie, then Warren shakes his head yes. "I could tell she loves you back."

"I think she would be a great sister in my opinion," Lucy commented.

"She's been through a lot… her best friend died and now all of this us is happening. If I could rewind time, I would get together with Brooke instead so Max doesn't have to go through any of this. If I could rewind time, I would take a bullet for her friend."

"I know you would and I am proud of you. You are a young man now making a tough man's decisions… difficult decisions that you know you are going to be regrets. Either way, I know you are going to make the decision you feel is right." Charlie comforts Warren. "I'll see you at home son".

"Don't stay out her too long big brother, you don't want to catch a cold," Lucy commented.

Charlie went back home and leaves Warren alone at the lighthouse to gather his thoughts.

In the morning, Brooke checks the morning news on the Max situation and she sees something shocking. Warren has "admitted" being the one planting the "false evidence" at the school and the police station. He text it to the police station and they arrested Warren soon after.

"Since Mr. Graham admitted the crimes and Max and State Representative Alicia Graham didn't even know about it, the police had no choice but to release the other two suspects early this morning", said Salem TV Reporter, Grace Tully.

Brooke is checking the news with anger and distress, "NO! NO! NO!" shouted Brooke since Max could be release again with charges dropped and Warren going to jail may not have him marrying her like she wanted.

Max reunites with Kate, Joyce, Juliet, David, Justin, and Trevor a Two Whale Diner. This reunion leaves a bittersweet taste than last time.

"No, this cannot happen. Warren didn't do anything, none of us did," shouted Max.

"I know none of us did. It is THAT BITCH Brooke," shouted Kate. Max, Juliet, Justin, and Trevor's eyes widen to hear Kate cuss and really labeling someone. "I know I just cussed and labeled someone, but she has pushed me beyond my limits".

"From what I understand, Arcadia Bay is no sacred town anymore. After what Alicia told me about the police and they don't care if that website is lying, they will try to find away to incriminate all of us," said Joyce.

"I suggest all of us move away now and never come back here," David commented.

Taylor then comes in despite she suppose to be back home in Indiana. "Taylor, I thought you were suppose to be in Indiana?" asked Trevor.

"About that… after what said on that website… accusing me helping Victoria plagiarizing her school work among with other lies that I refuse to get into… my parents banned me here and now the school I was suppose to attend already expelled me," said Taylor.

"I am so sorry Taylor. I did not mean for this to happen," Max plead. "To all of you".

"It's not you, it's that bitch Brooke," yelled Taylor.

"That is what exactly I said," Kate responded. Taylor gives a surprise expression to hear Kate admitting that she'd cuss.

"She's guilty, everyone here is a witness," Justin joked with Kate.

"What we should do now that all of us been tainted by that website and now under the police's shit list?" asked Juliet. "I mean I no longer with the school newspaper and I have been blackballed by the media industry".

"I don't know," Max, answered. In fact, she has an answer, but the answer may result in breaking a vow she made after Chloe's death... however she is not making a decison on that just yet... she wants to exercise all options in getting Warren out of jail before resorting using her powers again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for all of your support and reviews. Please leave a review and fave and follow this story. Thank You.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Keeping Old Enemies Closer

Warren has turned himself in to the police by lying to the police that he is the one who planted "false evidence" at the school and the police.

Warren is taken to the West Oregon Correction Facility (instead of a juvenile prison) where he will be held until trial. He is wearing a dark green jail suit and barefoot since his shoes were taken away by the police and for unknown reason to Warren, they refuse to give him shoes or anything to wear for his feet.

When he walks into the prison for the first time, he sees a familiar face coming towards him… Nathan Prescott.

The next day at breakfast, Nathan came around and he sits across from him.

"Hello fucking Whining Gayham, I thought I wouldn't see you again, but here you are," commented Nathan.

"I can say the same to you Prescott," Warren shot back.

"I heard you planted evidence at school and on my father so you can get your girlfriend out," he commented. "However, I know you didn't do it even you were capable of do such things. Even you did, I want to thank you."

Warren's shoots his head back like "what".

"My father disowned me soon after I was arrested, he hasn't visit me or provide me an attorney because he wanted to save his own skin," Nathan informs. "Now that he could still be facing prison for what every crime… but there are other things he did that should put him behind bars many years ago."

"No shit," Warren scoffed. "Recently I even heard he abused you and refused to provide you psychiatric help when the doctors advised it."

"Those rumors are true," he answered. "If he did not cut me off, then he believes he could risk exposing any dark secrets he is hiding in his closet."

"What is with the change and what do you want from me other than seeing an old class mate?" Warren questioned.

"I wanted to tell you that I feel bad for what I did to Chloe and everyone I hurt because of it. No one knows about this, but my dad is the one who killed her father, William," Nathan admitted. Warren is shock to hear this.

"My dad wasn't bad as he was before the car accident. He was still scum, but not to the extent you know today. He didn't abuse me before then. However, after the accident he started drinking and his demeanor became worse and worse and started to physically abuse me. He covered up his tracks, but he became paranoid that any time that his past could come back to get him," said Nathan.

"I could only imagine that plus the drinking and depression could send him into a downward spiral," said Warren.

"I am also here to make a deal with you," Nathan offered. "I could make you and all of your friends, including Miss. Caulfield's problems go away. I could testify on your behalf, against my father, and in exchange your mother could pull her sources for me reduce my sentence".

"No deal, accident or not Chloe died because of you and you hurt Max and Chloe's family. I rather be in prison for life before betraying Max or her friends like that," Warren snapped back.

"Even you proved your innocence, the Arcadia Bay Police shown they will do anything to see all of you in jail. Even you move out of the town and never come back, they will find some bogus charge and then send it to whatever city you are in… it has been done before," said Nathan. "I will give you time to think it over, but you have until your trial ends".

* * *

Meanwhile, Alicia is giving a press conference in front of Oregon state capitol at Salem on the situation while Chief Nagy is giving another press conference on his end in front of Arcadia Bay Police Station.

"The police arrest my client and me based on words from a website by an anonymous user with no other evidence. They were too quick to act on unproven words, they made no investigation on what the website to see if what the website is saying is true or not, they refuse to let us to talk or have a represent an attorney which is a violation of our rights, and now my son is in jail because of the website's lies and Arcadia Bay police's arrogance and incompetence," Alicia stated.

"The statements that Miss. Graham says are all lies. We do have evidence against them, but now with Warren Graham admitting he is the one that planted false evidence forced us to release Miss. Graham and Miss. Caulfield. We will continue to investigate on the matter," said Chief Nagy. "Miss. Graham and Miss. Caulfield refuse right to an attorney and we do have evidence against them. It will take matter of time to gather all of them."

"If they are lies then I challenge the Arcadia Bay Police Department to present any evidence they have by tomorrow at court," said Alicia. "They say they do have evidence then let them show it… or are they the ones that are lying again to cover themselves?"

* * *

Lydia Savage comes to the station to tell Chief Nagy about the situation on Alicia's challenge.

"Well, Judge McCarthy ordered we cease all investigation for now and present what ever evidence we have by tomorrow morning," Lydia Savage tells. "Do you have any evidence against the website's suspects other than the website itself?"

Chief Nagy gives her a negative facial expression that made Lydia Savage roll her eyes in annoyance and disgust.

"Did you investigate who is behind the website then?"

Chief Nagy just answers with his head no. "However, they are suggesting Brooke Scott is behind the website."

"Why haven't you investigate her?" Then Lydia Savage gets irritated not getting an answer from him. "Well it doesn't matter now that Judge McCarthy ordered we ceased all investigations since you told the public you have enough evidence. There is no telling what the judge would do if we investigate further against court order or we don't have evidence other that the website, after all the shit we pulled lately".

Max is staying at Joyce's house. Max is sitting at the couch crying her eyes out on Warren just did for her and Joyce and Vanessa are sitting right by her side.

"Warren and I suppose to be looking for an apartment in Seattle, but now this happens," cried Max.

"You won the heart of a great man and he won your heart," Vanessa comforts Max.

"You mother is right," Joyce added. "It just that jealous Brooke refuse to let it go and it sounds like she will do whatever it takes to win Warren over and to make matters worse, the corrupt police don't care now they made it a personal matter".

Max goes to Chloe's room where she is staying for the time being. She goes to her bags where she pulls out the blue butterfly photo.

" _I know I'd vowed never to use my powers again and even if I did, there is no telling how and where I would end up. The tornado could come back and Warren and everyone else could be dead. Warren has done so much for me and it would be wrong if Warren dies because of me. I could never forgive myself if that happen,"_ she thought.

"I miss you Chloe so much and I love Warren so much," Max whispered to herself.

" _Now I do wish Warren and I never have met so Warren's doesn't have to go through so much hell. Warren deserves so much better that… than me"._

* * *

At the West Oregon Correction Facility, Warren is taken a shower alone since he is still a minor and wasn't sent to a juvenile prison. There are two guards at the doorway and when he looked away from the guards for a minute to put some shampoo on his head and wash it off, they guards are gone and then four inmates came to the room, one of the inmates is a fully shaved bald man that looks so familiar to him.

"Hello Mr. Graham, long time no see," said the bald man with a familiar voice. Then it came to Warren, the bald man is Mark Jefferson.

"Mr. Jefferson, is that you?" asked Warren, unable to recognize him at first since he shaved off his head and facial hair.

"Please call me Mark since I am no longer your teacher," commented Mr. Jefferson. Then one of the other inmates came behind him and strangles him with a towel, but not to the point it would kill him. The other inmate restrained his arms so he can't fight back.

"How is my Max?" Mr. Jefferson taunted. Warren's eyes filled with obvious concern.

"Yes… Max is a cute and lovely girl isn't she… you should feel lucky that she fallen in love with you. However, she is going to be my Max," said Mr. Jefferson.

"What do you mean?" asked Warren, still his neck strained from the inmate.

"Because of your recent charade and with the help of Brooke, Sean Prescott just got out on bail earlier this afternoon. Not to long after he contacted me to have me and two of my new friends to kill you, paid the guards to look the other way, and then Brooke and Mr. Prescott will make sure I get out tomorrow on bail… and when I do… Max will be mine," Mr. Jefferson informed. "I originally intended for Max to be my next model just like Kate and Rachel, but you can figure out that plan fell short when I got arrested. Now I will be out of jail because of your escapades, I still have hope for my plans of my little Max."

Mark gives the inmate the signal to strangle Warren to death. "No one is going to steal my Max away from me again."

Then Nathan comes running in with a mop and fights off the three attacking inmates. It causes the inmate to let go of Warren before he suffocates to death.

Nathan gets overwhelmed when it is three on one when Warren is still trying to collect himself. Mr. Jefferson breaks a mop in half and ready to stab Nathan when the other two inmates apprehend him.

"I treated you like a father you never had, then you had to go ruin all of that with Rachel Amber and Chloe Price," Mr. Jefferson commented.

Then Mr. Jefferson is tackled from behind by Warren before he could stab him and then it turns to a brawl until the guards come in and take Warren and Nathan to solitary confinement.

Warren and Nathan are put into separate solitary confinement cells while Mr. Jefferson and their inmates got off free.

Their cells are side by side close enough to talk to each other.

Warren was dragged to his solitary confinement cell naked since he was in the shower.

Warren becomes desperate and shouts at the guards about Mr. Jefferson is planning to do with Mr. Jefferson when he gets out, but the guards just ignore him.

"Give it up Graham… I am guessing all these guards were bribed by my father," said Nathan.

"Mr. Jefferson told me he could be getting out on bail and then he is going after Max," said Warren. "How on earth he expects to do that and get away with it? Didn't the police found the dark room at your old grandfather's farm? Wouldn't "

"I remember him saying he had more than one dark rooms just in case, but he never told me where they are and I'd never found out," Nathan informs.

"Why do you care about Max?" asked Warren.

"I don't… I am just trying to redeem myself since Rachel and Kate," Nathan retorts. "I know I blew that when I killed Chloe, but what else can I do?"

Warren doesn't answer back, instead he just rest on to the cold bunk bed wearing nothing. Nathan quiets down too as he tries to get some sleep. Warren couldn't sleep in thinking Max could be in danger when Mr. Jefferson could be out on bail and Warren can't do anything about it.

* * *

Brooke has hacked into the court and police database so Mr. Jefferson could get out of prison on bail. "This is not over Caulfield. Once you are out of the picture, Warren will have nobody else to go to but me," said Brooke to herself, getting more desperate for Warren than before.

The next day at eight o'clock in the morning, Mr. Jefferson is released on bail.

However, eight o'clock in the morning also means the police must turn in evidence to the court as they said to the media and the public.

Lydia Savage is representing the police department, but it turns out the police don't have any evidence other than the website. Alicia brought another attorney, Ronnie Glenmont, to help represent her.

"On the half of the police, I feel the need to apologize that they didn't have evidence when they said they did," Lydia Savage pleaded.

"They lied and being dishonest to you. Why should the court honor lying and dishonesty?" Ronnie argued.

"The police did not lie to you," Lydia Savage argued back.

"They lied to the whole public and that includes you and the courts," Ronnie shoots back. "If not, then what they did was slander and defamation by the police's part."

"I agree with Ronnie," Judge McCarthy agreed.

"Since there is no evidence against my client or Miss. Caulfield other than the website means their crimes they were accused doesn't exist either," said Ronnie.

"But Warren Graham admitted to the crimes so it must exist," Lydia argued back.

"That means you and the police were wrong on a lot of things and with Mr. Graham, you believed what the website said and then you believed you were wrong AGAIN when Mr. Graham admitted to the crimes, and now the police were being dishonest about their evidence against my clients. Not to mention the fact that the police never bothered to know who is behind the website other than us being suspected by Brooke Scott. From what I understand, you did not talk to her once or have anyone suspected to behind the website," Ronnie argued.

"It seems the police is being rash for the umpteenth time against Miss. Caulfield and everything surrounding her," Judge McCarthy stated.

"I apologize for the police's dishonesty, but it was to pursue justice. We just need more time to find more evidence," Lydia Savage argues.

"I will give you two days or if you don't have any strong enough evidence, then I will order Warren Graham's release and throw out the entire case," Judge McCarthy warned. "I will have no choice, but to charge the entire police department with contempt of court for their dishonesty", then Judge McCarthy adjures the court.

Judge McCarthy files contempt of court charges against the police department and fines them $25,000.

* * *

Later in the day, Warren and Nathan are taken out of solitary confinement. Warren requests to make a phone call, but the guards ignore his requests and they put them back to their cells. The guards don't even give him his shirt or shoes back. They only give his pants back just for taunts.

At night at Joyce's home, Max is sleeping upstairs in Chloe's room. Max's parents went to stay at a hotel in Salem since they don't feel safe staying anywhere in Arcadia Bay and Max stubbornly wants to stay here when the offered to go with them.

She is awakened to hear a loud thug noise coming from downstairs. Max goes to the upstairs hallway and calls for Joyce and David, who were still in the living room after she went to bed.

She goes downstairs since the lights and the TV are still on. She sees in the kitchen Joyce and David passed out on the floor and then Mr. Jefferson comes up from behind her and grabs her.

"Long time no see Max," said Mr. Jefferson, before knocking her out with a cloth soaked of chloroform to her mouth.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for I.C.2014, 1687DParker, and CanadianLeif of leaving your reviews and liking this story. See how Max can be rescued from Mr. Jefferson's grasp in the next few chapters. Who will rescue her and how?** _


	12. Chapter 12

Jailbreak

The morning news reports Max's kidnapping.

Salem News interviews Joyce and David.

"Mark Jefferson broke into hour house and then he kidnapped Max," Joyce stated.

"This is that Brooke, Blackwell Academy, and the Arcadia Police's fault," David replied. "If Blackwell and the police did their jobs right and not resort to such personal and corrupt antics like Brooke did, then none of this would have happened. They know Mr. Jefferson is dangerous like he did with Kate and Rachel… now Max could be next too and it is going to be all their fault."

"We tried getting a quote from the Arcadia Bay Police Department, but they refuse to give any more comments due to their recent mess that earned them a huge fine for contempt," reporter Jane Winslow reports.

* * *

Warren is watching the news from his cell, distraught about Max's well being.

"I got to get out of here," said Warren. "I could have protected Max if I was there. I have to get out of here to find Max,"

"Then we break out of here," Nathan suggests. "First off this is not the best secured prison of the nation and they are worried about their own pockets rather than securing the security."

"How are we suppose to break out of here?" asked Warren.

"Well Mr. Jefferson and I have been planning that for a while, but now that idea has changed since he is out on bail. There is a bus that transports inmates in and out every late afternoon. We need to create a riot as a distraction for the guards and that would give us an opportunity to make it out of here," said Nathan

"Even we do manage to create a riot and get many guards here as we hoped, there is still the many locked gates and doors," said Warren.

"Let's just say I can still bribe the right guards to help us," said Nathan.

"Why I should help you escape out of prison? You killed Chloe?" asked Warren.

"Because I am the only way you can save her. I may not know where Mr. Jefferson's other dark rooms are, but I am your best chance finding clues and narrowing any guesses where they might be. If we succeed or not, I am still going to get caught again and sent back to prison," Nathan answered. "However, that means even you are guilt or not for what ever crime you are charged, you might charged for breaking me out of prison".

"I'll do it," said Warren with no hesitation. "Max's safety and well being are all that matter to me."

"So any idea how to start a distraction?" asked Nathan.

"I might have one," Warren responds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max is captured by Mr. Jefferson and taken to another dark room at another unknown location.

Max is starting to wake up after being knocked out by Mr. Jefferson. The first thing she notices after waking up that she is in bathtub feeling warm shallow water. She feels the warm water being rubbed around her body that is when she realizes she is completely naked.

Her head is lying on a warm adult's leg that is when she notices something more disturbing. Mr. Jefferson is naked in the bathtub with her.

Max tries to struggle free, but she still groggy and thus overpowered by Mr. Jefferson's more superior strength. He then sticks a needle into Max's neck. It is muscle relaxers so Max has a hard time moving, but still conscious.

"Warren is very lucky to win over someone like you… to have your purity… your face… your body all to himself," said Mr. Jefferson as he continues to wash Max's body with his bare hands.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Max.

"Those filthy things… you aren't going to need them anymore," Mr. Jefferson answered. "Plus, someone like you clothes hides your full purity. I didn't learn this before I was arrested, but after befriending an inmate who took nude pictures… I learn nudity resembles purity and clothes hides the model's full purity."

Then he carries Max out of the bathtub and dries her with a towel. "I was thinking of killing you when I am done, but now that everyone knows who I really am and what I did, I have decided to keep you for the rest of our days."

He takes her another room where he straps her to a chair. She looks around and the dark room is very much different than she remembered, the dark room is much larger and it seems she is in a warehouse.

" _What kind of dark room is this? This doesn't look like the dark room at the Prescott farm,"_ she thought.

"I fell in love with you when the first moment you entered my class. You weren't snobbish or self-corrupt like the others, plus you had a unique innocence and style like Kate and Rachel… then I loved you more… for my sake… my pride… I felt I got to have you," Mr. Jefferson explains. "Then all of that came crashing down when Nathan offed your friend, he was arrested, ratted me out, and I got busted too."

Mr. Jefferson has set up his camera and then started to take pictures of her. He takes pictures of her full naked body being strapped to the chair, and taking a close up shot of her breasts, feet, face, and even her genitalia area.

"Beautiful such beautiful. I never realized taking nude pictures of my subjects would bring such rewards," Mr. Jefferson commented. "That inmate even told me get them when they are young because when they get older, their bodies become more corrupt to capture and he is right."

"That should be enough for one day… tomorrow we will do floor shots," said Mr. Jefferson, before drugging her again to knock her out.

* * *

Back at prison, Warren and Nathan get into a fight at the main hall or at least they are pretending to fight. The other inmates get into the fight soon afterwards and then many guards come running in and the next thing that happens that a riot breaks out.

The guards lose where Nathan and Warren are in the riot; they find Nathan's bribed guard and take them the fastest way out of the prison. They find a prison bus to escape in. They first knock out the guard to make it look convincing that they threatened him to escape. They make their escape before the other guards notice they are gone.

"Now Prescott, where to first?" asked Warren.

"First we need to ditch this bus since they will be looking for two kids in a bus and then would need to find a computer. Are you good with computers am I right?" asked Nathan.

Warren gives a nod a yes.

They drive near the ocean line where they abandon the bus. Now they have to figure out how to get a computer and gather evidence where Mr. Jefferson could have taken Max.

"I got an idea, but we need a help from one of my friends," said Warren.

Warren and Nathan traveled back to Arcadia Bay while not be caught by anybody. Joyce is working at the Two Whale Diner where Warren catches her attention through the windows and signals her to meet him in back. He sees Warren is not the best of shape due to his clothing, he is wearing jeans that are looking too short for him and must have stolen it, wearing a hoodie, and barefoot.

His soles of his bare feet are all black due to walking barefoot on the street for so long.

"The news said you escape in prison," said Joyce, "Along with Nathan Prescott" in a distrustful and dismissal tone.

Then Nathan comes out of hiding behind the dumpster and Joyce is not happy to see him.

"Did you help Nathan escape from prison? Did you know what he did Rachel and my daughter?" yelled Joyce.

"I am truly sorry for what I did. I am here to help Warren to find Max," Nathan pleaded.

"Listen, Nathan is the one that helped me escape and he may know how to find Max," Warren added.

"Of course, because he is the one who help Mr. Jefferson in the first place. You should be in jail instead of out here," Joyce snapped back.

"I understand you hate me... but this is for Max now. You can call the cops now and lose all of my help finding her or you could take your chances with me. No matter what happens, I am going back to jail nevertheless so I am going to jail with my help or not," Nathan pleaded.

Joyce thinks about what Nathan said and it does make sense to her. "Well Max is like another daughter to me and I do feel she is my last chance." She said. "What do you two need from me?"

Joyce calls Juliet to bring a laptop computer to the diner so Warren and Nathan could narrow down where to find Max.

They were able to find information on Mr. Jefferson and Sean Prescott's activities before Mr. Jefferson was arrested in the first place.

"When I was still with Mr. Jefferson, he and my father often took trips to Seattle and San Francisco in the past year," Nathan informs. "My father took trips around the world, the last two years it was Seattle and San Francisco that were the most frequent".

Warren checks through the database and they had a lot of activities going on those two cities during Mr. Jefferson's reign.

"He must have taken her San Francisco or Seattle… but that is not good enough… we cannot make the wrong choice or otherwise we are wasting time and it could be game over for Max," said Warren.

"We need to find which location has the recent or more suspicious activity, that is where Max is likely will be," said Joyce.

"How about searching my father's recent activity since he had a hand in this," Nathan suggested.

Warren quickly searches for anything on Sean Prescott and his account records show he just purchased air fuel, meaning he is planning to travel somewhere.

Warren then looks at both San Francisco and Seattle International Airport records and it is San Francisco International Airport show that the Prescott private plan is scheduled to arrive in San Francisco in two days after it just arrived and departed there without Sean Prescott.

"It must be San Francisco," said Warren.

Then they hear police sirens coming towards their direction.

"It sound like someone tip them off," said Juliet.

"Warren you go, I will distract them," Nathan suggested. "Go get Max."

Nathan runs into the street, gets in front of a stopped car, steals it when the cops come, and then he leads them away far as he can.

"Go to my house and I will call David and Max's parents to inform them that you are coming. He will drive you wherever you need to go," said Joyce.

"If you do this, then you will be arrested for being an accomplice."

"We are already accomplices," Juliet stated. "We got no choice but to move forward."

"Go quick Warren, Max needs you," said Joyce.

"And Warren…" Joyce shouted. "I am looking forward for Max and your wedding day. You more than earned the right to take her hand."

Warren makes it to Joyce's house without any problems. David already has a car ready to go. Max's parents are already there to see them off.

"Are you ready to do this son?" asked Ryan.

Warren gives the nod yes. Vanessa and Ryan agree to stay behind since they could be a burden for them if they go.

Warren and David get in the car and they head off to San Francisco and hope that they are not too late or the police don't catch them before they can rescue Max.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for all your support and thank you Rey'ekk for clicking the favorite and following. See next time on how Warren and David find Max and bring her home safe and sound.** _


	13. Chapter 13

California Here I Come

David and Warren are on highway I-5 heading to San Francisco in hope they would find Max there.

It is late at night and Warren is asleep in the car. He is awoken up when David stops at a pit stop in Roseburg.

"We are stopping for a bit. We called a few of my old army friends to meet me here," David informs. "They are going to help us."

David and Warren get out of the car. There is a nice RV in the parking lot where a two other men get out.

"Staff Sergeant David Madsen… it's been a long time,' said man 1.

"Warren… this is Corporal Omar Nunez (man 1) and Private First Class Matthew Kirkland, they were in my unit when I was still with the Army. The are willing to help us," said David.

"So you are the hero boy," Matthew teased.

"While you were asleep, the police found Joyce and Juliet and arrested them. Now they are out finding you and me now that I am aiding you," said David.

"Want to get going?" asked Matthew. "First, the police will be looking for someone with both of your descriptions. At least we shave your hairs so it would be difficult for anyone to recognize you."

"Do you mean I should cut my hair?" Warren questions. They give a yes nod.

"Whatever it takes," Warren responds.

They buzz cut Warren's hair to a short military hairstyle that would be harder for people to recognize him. They also shaved all of David's hair and mustache so it would be difficult to recognize him too.

They abandon David's car off the road and ride in the RV to San Francisco. They have at least seven hours to San Francisco.

* * *

Max is lying on a mattress inside of a dark and cold room. She is tired, but she is too afraid to go to sleep.

Next thing she knows she is awakens when the door slams open as Mr. Jefferson walks in; she realizes that she fell asleep on her own. Mr. Jefferson puts another needle to make her very drowsy and he carries her back to bathroom where he turns on the shower where he cleans Max again.

After their shower, Mr. Jefferson feeds her oatmeal. Max wants to spit it out, but she is so hungry and the oatmeal does taste good so she accepted to eat it.

"I got you banana flavored oatmeal with some skim milk and brown sugar," Mr. Jefferson adds. "I don't want my subjects to go hungry or otherwise they loose energy and steam."

"Why don't you just kill me?" asked Max. "You must have taken a thousand of pictures of me and plus you film me for hours yesterday."

"I was told my Mr. Prescott not to kill you… yet," Mr. Jefferson answered. "It was him and Brooke that help me to get out of bail and in exchange, I was told to capture you and take you here. Mr. Prescott told me to do whatever I want to you except kill you until he gets here. When he gets here, he and I will be out of this country for good."

Then Mr. Jefferson proceeds to gently rub Max's left side of her naked body.

"Once he figured what he wanted to do with you, we are jetting out of this country and never coming back," Mr. Jefferson informs. "Such a pure and nice body. If we are to get rid of you for good, at least I have something to remember you by".

"What's the matter?" Mr. Jefferson taunted. "I thought you like being naked around a man and a man being naked around you, just like Mr. Graham."

"That because I love him," Max answers.

"I thought that you loved me too," said Mr. Jefferson.

"That is before I knew you were a psychopath," Max responds.

"I am no psychopath, I am just an artists with extreme measures," said Mr. Jefferson. "I don't believe in psychopath, pedophilia, or sex crimes when it comes to photography. They tend every artist's possibilities and abilities."

Mr. Jefferson grabs a hook from the ceiling. First he knocks out Max by drugging her with a needle and then he strings her up and hangs her by the arms to take more pictures.

* * *

Warren and them just passed Sacramento thirty minutes ago. However, even though considering they are heading to the right city, there is another problem…

"Even we are heading to the right city, how are we still going to find Mr. Jefferson's dark room in a city like San Francisco?" asked David.

Warren is on a laptop trying to narrow down where exactly in San Francisco they could be.

"Let's not forget there is Oakland, San Jose, and other cities and towns around San Francisco," Omar informs. "They could be anywhere."

"I'd hacked into Mr. Prescott's account and before either Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Prescott were arrested, they purchased an abandoned warehouse north of the city, but he didn't do a whole lot to it since then," said Warren.

Then Warren finds the warehouse and tells them where to go.

* * *

Back at the dark room, Max is still hanging from a hook and now Mr. Jefferson is recording her with his video camera.

"I still cannot see how someone like Warren deserves you," Mr. Jefferson commented. "That should be enough."

Mr. Jefferson loosens the chains that hang Max and she falls to the floor still dazed and exhausted.

They hear the door opens behind the curtains that lead to the other room. It is Sean Prescott coming out of the curtains.

"Hello Mr. Prescott… it's so great…" said Mr. Jefferson and then suddenly Mr. Prescott shoots Mr. Jefferson in the chest.

"He was going to be a problem anyway. Once a problem, always a problem," said Mr. Prescott. "Just like you."

Max is shock to see him shooting Mr. Jefferson and then Mr. Jefferson falling to the ground.

"You and your friends have caused me a lot of problems in the last few weeks. First, my former son was arrested, then I was arrested and put my business in jeopardy, and know everyone knows that I am a bad person," Mr. Prescott admits.

Then he proceeds to touch her naked body. "Don't get me wrong, I always get impress when people cause me this much problems, it shows me you are strong and should never be underestimated."

"Then again… it is all about payback," as he continues.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" asks Max.

"Not yet… if suing my enemies are out of the question then I need to resort to more serious methods. You see my wife divorced me not too long ago, I had numerous failed mistresses but none of them were worthy for me, and I had worthless kids who always costing me money," he ranted. "Mr. Jefferson said you are beautiful and pure and I can say he wasn't lying or being false."

" _Don't tell me he is going to…"_

"Soon I am taking the plane to leave this country so I won't have to face trial or prison. I am planning to take you with me. Leaving this country means leaving my family behind for good, so I am going to need a new one. You are going to give me a new one. I will make you to give birth to new and better children. You will be my new wife and the mother of my new children."

Then another person comes through the curtains… it's Brooke.

"How is our damsel and distress," Brooke commented.

"You bitch," Max, hissed.

"Right back at you hoe," Brooke fires back. "You stole Warren away from me and turn him and everyone against me. You are going to get what you deserve future Miss. Prescott."

"Brooke has been more helpful than both of my kids. The reason you see the police or the school never went after her because I paid them not to," Mr. Prescott informs. "When I leave this country, I am going to need an heir to run things for me back at Arcadia Bay and I choose Brooke."

"I will inherit millions of dollars. Then maybe I can make Warren love me since you will be having a new husband that is not Warren and I will bribe Warren to be my husband… that is when we will be one rich family," Brooke explains.

"That just shows you don't know him as you think you do, Warren is better than that," said Max.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" yelled Brooke. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? I got better grades than you and now I have a lot of money. I know Warren longer than you, SO WHAT DOES HE SEES IN YOU THAT I DON'T HAVE!"

"If you give birth to my child, then he will have less reasons wanting to be with you since you mothered of a child of an enemy," Mr. Prescott explains.

"If he still not willing to be with me, then I would have to keep you and Warren's friend and family in prison," she tells.

"You don't love Warren, he is just a trophy husband to you," Max added.

"Think what you want, but Warren and I were always meant to be together and I will do what ever it takes to so," Brooke argues back. "Once we are finally one, I will finally prove to him that I am the one for him."

"That is enough," Mr. Prescott snaps. "We are going to be late for our flight."

He then knocks out Max with the drugs, puts her in a bag, and then they put her in the back of a van.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Warren, David, and his fellow soldiers made it to the warehouse, but they are gone already. They do hear moaning in the dark room and Mr. Jefferson is still alive… barely.

"You fucking asshole," David shouted.

"Where is Max?" asks Warren in an aggressive tone.

"Sean Prescott… Brooke… Airport…" said Mr. Jefferson, and then he dies from his wounds.

"Burn in hell you son of a bitch," David pouts.

"Mr. Prescott… he must have taken Max and he is planning to take her to the airport on his private plane. He might leave the country and there is no way we could save her," said Warren.

"We must get their quick then," David responded.

Then they went back to the RV before it is too late.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Mr. Prescott are stuck in the heavy California traffic, giving Warren, David, and his military friends some time to catch up to them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and favorite and follow this story.** _


	14. Chapter 14

Leaving On a Jet Plane

Mr. Prescott and Brooke are in a car with Max tied up in the trunk and driving to the San Francisco International Airport, but they are slowed down by heavy traffic since there are several car accidents ahead of them that is causing heavy traffic.

Little do Mr. Prescott and Brooke knows that Max is biting the duck tape that is holding her hands.

Warren, David, and them are still at the warehouse. They notice security camera are installed in the parking lot area and they use security footage to get the license plate on Mr. Prescott's car. They do and it would be enough for Warren to track it down on his laptop computer.

"Good news, they haven't made it out of the city since they are stuck in traffic due to several accidents on the road," said Warren.

"Well we will still lose them if we stay out here for too long," Omar applied.

"Even we move on now… we will be running into the same traffic too," said David.

"I have an idea, back to the RV," Warren commands.

They do and Warren has hacked the DMV and the city's camera system to track down Mr. Jefferson's car. Mr. Prescott and Brooke just gotten on the freeway that has less traffic.

Warren and them used alternate routes to avoid heavy traffic and Warren hacked into the traffic signal system to make all the traffic light signals they come across turn green.

They made it to the freeway in faster time than Mr. Prescott and Brooke.

They hightail it to the San Francisco International Airport since they are three minutes away from the airport while they are ten minutes away.

Mr. Prescott and Brooke just made it to the airport private gates. The security guard checks there forged passport and papers since Mr. Prescott cannot pass international customs in the United States. Then the trunk pops open and the security guard sees Max being tied up in the trunk.

"Put your hands up and get out of the car," demanded the security guard. However,

Mr. Prescott still has his gun and he hides it behind the car door, so he shoots at the security guard, the bullets goes through the door and killing the guard, and then he speeds the car into the airport.

He drives to the hanger that shelters his private jet. That is when Warren's RV comes racing in at them. Mr. Prescott quickly can tell they are not friends and they are here for Max.

There are several of his henchmen at the hanger and he orders them to fire at them. Since Matthew is the driver, David and Omar use the guns in the RV to fire back.

Two of Prescott's henchmen are the first ones shot. Mr. Prescott and Brooke grab a hold of Max and try to take her to the plane, but it becomes difficult since she is awake and free from her restraints.

She kicks Brooke in the face, knocking her out. That is when he threatens her with a gun if she doesn't cooperate. Then a few security guards come through the back door of the hanger and they start firing at Mr. Prescott and his men.

He holds Max hostage and as a human shield so the security guards stop firing. Mr. Prescott since they see he has a hostage. However, his pilot and co-pilot have already fled when the airport security came in.

Mr. Prescott ties Max up and he decides to fly the plane himself since he has no other way out and his henchmen are still firing outside.

"Go follow that plane and get close to the plane door," said Warren.

Matthew follows Warren's commands. The RV quickly catches up to the plane and get close to the plane door.

Warren is hanging from the RV door and he is able to open the plane door so he can jump in.

He finds Max and frees her. Warren and Max return to the plane door. Max jumps to the RV where David grabs her to safety. When it is Warren's turn to jump, the plane takes off before Warren could jump out and now he is trapped inside the plane.

"WARREN!" shouted Max.

A bullet from the gunfight earlier hit one of the plane's engine, causing fuel to leak fast and one of the engines to catch on fire.

The plane made it at least 1,500 feet in the air before Mr. Prescott loses full control of the plane and the plane starts to descend fast.

The plane crashes into the bay hard.

"WARREN NOOOOOO!" yelled Max, watching the plane crash in horror.

She tries to run to the bay as she is about to jump in, but David holds her as she tries to hit him trying to break free until she gives up and crying in his shoulders.

Two hours later, police and paramedics arrive where they take them to the parking lot for their safety and not cause further problems of the airport activities.

Max is given a shirt and pants and drinking some coffee. She is sitting at an ambulance van where paramedics are checking her.

She is panicking in her mind, in tears, and worrying about Warren who just saved her and could be dead now. She lost Chloe and the thought she could lose the man she loves and cherishes the most.

" _Please Warren, don't leave me… you can't leave me. I really need you. I love you."_

She sees the San Francisco police arrested Brooke. As the cops escort to one of the cop cars, Brooke is in tears, her face shows the shame of defeat, and she gives this really hateful look towards Max before she is put into a cop car.

Seeing Brooke finally being arrested give her some satisfaction, but all she is worried about is Warren.

The Coast Guard is checking the crash site for any survivors.

It is night, hours went by, and Max is still waiting for a word on Warren. A SVU owned by the coast guard comes in and out of the back passenger door is Warren, soaked, wrapped himself with a blanket, and barefoot.

Max runs to him as he walks towards her. She slaps him in the face hard for scaring her.

"Don't you ever scare or worry me like that again you jerk," yelled Max, then she kisses him, Warren is kissing her back, and Max refuses to break away the kiss for several long minutes.

After they kiss, they are taken to the hospital for medical evaluation.

Warren survived the plane crash, but they found Mr. Prescott's body as he either drowned or killed upon impact according to the police.

Warren has a mild concussion from the plane crash.

Two days later, Warren lies in a bed at the hospital with a police officer guarding the hallway since Warren is still labeled as a criminal by law.

The San Francisco Police are required to label Warren, David, and his army friends as criminals until proven innocent by the court of law, but they disagree and detest the Arcadia Bay Police antics so much that they banned them from their jurisdiction.

Max comes visiting and the police officer grants her permission to see him.

"How are you doing Warren?" asked Max.

"The doctor said they will discharge me tomorrow. However, they police told me after my discharged they would send me back to Arcadia Bay to face charges. They police here are good to me and they disagree on what the Arcadia Bay is doing and one of them said the officers at the station are embarrassed and ashamed to wear a police uniform because of them," said Warren. "However, they can do so much so they are required to send me back."

"I cannot believe you went through so much shit for me. It makes me wonder if I am good enough for you," wondered Max.

"I don't care if you are good enough… I love you Max and that is all that matters to me," Warren responds.

"And I love you too," Max responds.

Max grabs a chair and sits next to him. She then grabs his hand as she smiley stares at his face.

She gets a couple DVD movies out of her bag for them to watch. "I got the first two Friday the 13th movies, Rise of the Guardians, and the full series of Cowboy Bebop."

"Let's watch Guardians first," Warren suggested.

Max stayed with Warren for hours watching movies.

Warren gave her the option to go out to eat at a restaurant, but she assist to be close to him as possible and instead eat the horrible hospital food in the cafeteria area.

The next morning Warren is discharged from the hospital, but he is taken in by unwilling San Francisco cops and they fly him back to Oregon where the Oregon state police awaits him… not the Arcadia Bay police as it was originally planned.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I like to give a shout out to speedy964 for following this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Brooke is finally arrested and now Mr. Prescott is dead. However, Warren, Max, and others still have their problems with the law.** _


	15. Chapter 15

After The Dust Settles

-One Week Later-

Warren is put into a juvenile prison after he arrived back to Oregon. Instead heading back to the West Oregon Correction Facility, the governor of Oregon is stepping in have Warren being sent a juvenile prison in Salem where he is in solitary confinement for his protection

The Oregon government ordered Chief Nagy, Captain Mesa, and all of the officers of Arcadia Bay and West Oregon Correction Facility who were bribed by Sean Prescott or involved with the "Blackwell Corruption Scandal" as the media and public calls it to face disciplinary hearing and arrests. Chief Nagy and Captain Mesa are on leave and the state government have a new Chief of Police coming from Eugene, Oregon.

Lydia Savage quits the Arcadia Bay Prosecution's Office to join the Oregon State Attorney's office since to repair the damage.

Alicia and Lydia went to talk to Warren in prison to give him a talk about the situation.

"Here is the situation. I will be blunt, even though it is not your fault, but I need you to plea guilty to the charges that the Arcadia Bay prosecution has filed against you. The state attorney's office is having difficulty prosecuting the police officers due to the lack of cooperation and holds by the town officials and the police department. However they are willing to give you a plea deal for a lighter sentence and they will allow the state government to go after their police officers and they will drop all the charges against Max and your friends," Lydia informs.

"The Caulfields, some of your friends, and we are moving to filing lawsuits against the officers and the Arcadia Bay Police Department with some demands attach to the lawsuits. Even the courts does not find them not guilty, the lawsuits would still make them think twice about their antics and actions. Your guilty plea may give them an advantage they need to win," Alicia stated.

"The new Chief of Police said that the department is willing to pay your plea deal while you are serving your time in prison. You will be transferred to the Seattle Youth Detention Center where you will be in solitary confinement. You would receive private school lessons to finish your high school diploma by June and you are free from doing working any prison work."

"The Oregon governor and state attorney are willing to write a college recommendation letter on your and Max's behalf on this guilty plea deal," said Alicia.

"I will do it," Warren agreed.

Later in the days, Warren pleaded guilty for the crimes he committed like breaking someone out of prison and resisting arrest. He would got ten years if found guilty, but Lydia is able to reduce to two years.

The guilty plea also have a few demands that weights to Warren's favor, Arcadia Bay Police's new Chief of Police agreed with the plea deal that the Grahams drop the lawsuit against the department and they will pay his special accommodations in what ever prison he is serving, and pay $20,000 per month for any luxury the wants.

As Warren exit the courthouse and being escorted by police to a car that will take him back to Salem Juvenile Facility, Max is waiting for him on the path.

"I cannot believe you did something like this for us," she worried.

"This is the best scenario," Warren responded.

"How long you will be in prison?" asked Max.

"About two years," Warren answered.

"See you in Seattle," she replied and then she kisses him before Warren heads off.

The general public demanded disciplinary action against the Arcadia Bay Police Department and the police officers that were involved the "Blackwell Romance Scandal" as the media and public calls it.

The Arcadia Bay Police Department and many of the Arcadia Bay police officers like Chief Nagy and Captain Mesa are facing criminal trial, disciplinary hearings, and numerous lawsuits filed by the Caulfields, Grahams, Joyce and David, Victoria, Stella, and Alyssa.

Alicia agreed to Nathan's deal with Warren. Nathan's sentence was reduced from 45 years in prison to twenty years. However, he got an addition two years for stealing a car so his current sentence is twenty-two years.

* * *

After the dust settled, Max and the rest of her fellow Blackwell students (minus Warren, Brooke, and Taylor since she can't make it as she is back in Indiana) celebrate their last day together at a nice restaurant in Salem before they all head back home.

"TO WARREN!" shouted Victoria.

"TO WARREN!" everyone else shouted in unison and they hold up their drinks together for a toast to Warren's sacrifice and selflessness.

"Warren is a great man… you are lucky to have a such a cute and devoted man like him. Too bad I couldn't see that sooner or otherwise I would have taken him… he might be a total nerd, but he is a total hottie," Courtney commented.

A lot of them gave her a surprised "what" look.

"What? He is hot… even nerds can have great looks," Courtney jokingly defends herself.

The students whose family resides in Arcadia Bay are considering moving… like Kate and Trevor. Kate and her family are moving to Vancouver, Washington.

Max and Victoria are moving back to Seattle and they are going to attend the same high school together. Like Taylor, Courtney will not be going with Victoria to Seattle, instead heading back to her hometown Los Angeles.

They make their final toast to Max and they all say their goodbyes to each other.

The next morning, Max and Victoria went back to Seattle. Joyce and David decide to sell their home now they are disgusted with Arcadia Bay and move to a small apartment in Seattle to be next to Max.

Max arrives at the Seattle International Airport where her family came to greet her and pick her up. They first stop at a Sub-Way for lunch and then take her home.

" _I know it has been only a few months, but after everything that has happened… Chloe, my powers, Rachel Amber and my situation with Arcadia Bay… it seems a lifetime ago,"_ Max thought to herself. _"Home sweet home."_

Max then lies on her bed, exhausted after she feels she hasn't a chance to lie down.

"Warren… my beloved white knight. It is so unfair that he is in jail and could have a criminal record for his future even though the Oregon governor and state attorney are willing to write a recommendation letter on his behalf."

Her eyes became heavy and then she takes a little nap.

* * *

Two days later…

Warren is getting ready for his transfer to a Seattle juvenile facility. He is wearing his dark green prison suit and barefoot as he decides to stay barefoot out of protest.

He walks to the awaiting SUV that will take him to the airport where a private plane will take him to Seattle. He takes the plane to Seattle where the Seattle police takes and escort him to the Seattle Youth Detention Center where Max could visit him on any day she wants.

She visited him on Saturday now that she will be returning to school on Monday.

"How are you doing Warren?" Are they treating you all right?" asked Max.

"The prison is treating me great. Mom sent me a PS4 game console, a plasma TV, and a Blu-ray player from the special accommodations from the plea deal," Warren answers.

"How's the food?" asked Max.

"Foul," Warren laughingly answered back.

"I know… the women's prison I went was not very good too. The scrambled eggs there tasted like mud mixed with wet cement," Max responded back.

"How about you?" Warren questions.

"I am going back to school at the George McCarron High School with Victoria," Max answers. "I heard from your mom that you are going to have special private lessons to get your high school degree."

"Yes… four of them actually and each of them will come around for one day. Miss Huvak is going to be my English teacher on Mondays, Mr. Lesley is going to be my math teacher on Tuesdays, Ms. Wilson is my science teacher on Wednesday, and Mr. Johansson is going to by my history teacher on Thursdays," Warren explains.

"Good to see Miss. Savage was able to strike a good deal wit you despite she was going against us at the beginning," said Max.

"Well… she said she was doing her job until she realized it was nothing but bad politics and corrupting so she quit. She is going to be a state attorney for Oregon."

"I am glad how things turn out for everyone… except you. I feel this is my fault," Max blames herself.

"No… don't blame yourself," he comforts her. "It just this is the cost winning the war against corruption and bad politics … I am just relieved we came out on top in the end."

"I only wish you didn't end up in jail… do what we originally planned by living together in an apartment while going to school… we are the legal age to do so."

"We will live together as we've planned… It is just not right now."

On Monday… it is Max's first day at her new school… well old school since she attended George McCarron High School before she transferred to Blackwell Academy.

She quickly finds Victoria there. "With Victoria here… I guess I am not alone."

* * *

 _End of chapter..._

 _ **A/N: I would like to give a special thanks to TinykawaiiPotato for favorite this story. So despite everything that has happened... Warren is still going to prison. Is this how going to end?** _


	16. Chapter 16

Sleepless In Seattle

It is Max's first day back at McCarron High School, the high school she attended before gong to Blackwell Academy.

The last bell rings for the day. Max walks through the hallways and went to attend the school's photography afterschool program.

Victoria is going to be part of the program too. Soon as Max and Victoria went to the classroom where the photograph afterschool program meeting is being held, the school reporters bombard them with questions on their experiences of the "Blackwell Romance Scandal".

"Well we did made public headlines and I guess this was inevitable."

Max and Victoria thought they are just going to a photography program meeting, turned into a full hour news interview on their involvement of the "Blackwell Romance Scandal".

After leaving school, Max went to the prison to see Warren again.

"How was your first day of school?" asked Warren.

"Good… until Victoria and I went to see if we could be part of the school's photography group turned into a news interview about our case with the "Blackwell Romance Scandal"", Max pouted as she sounded annoyed on what happened.

"What did they asked? What did you or Victoria tell them?"

"How does it feel your simple relationship turned into a national frenzy? Do you think romance is dead? Why do the police try to dictate anything they personally don't like… like two kids in love that is none of their business?" Max gives examples.

"I only told them I end up falling in love with you when there are other girls that liked you… one of them end up being a crazy nutcase that led to a police corruption nightmare."

Max later leaves the prison and heads home. Then she remembers something… It is November, Warren's birthday is coming up this month, and she hasn't bought him a present yet.

Over the weekend, she goes searching for Warren's present, but she has no idea in her mind what to get him… especially he is going ot spend two years in juvenile hall and there isn't a whole lot he can do for the time being.

Then she could give some short time gifts so she bought Assassin's Creed IV video game, Birdemic 2, and several science books.

* * *

It is November 20th, Warren's birthday. Max came to visit and Warren's family came to Seattle to see home on his birthday.

This is the only time that Max and his family can visit him beyond the visitor's booth and they visit him in his cell.

They first celebrate with a birthday cake.

Warren's family gave him several science related shirts. Warren's parents also brought his presents from Max, his other family members and including presents from Kate, Victoria, Alyssa, Stella, and all of his former fellow Blackwell students, even Zachary and Logan sent him presents, birthday cards, and letters.

Kate writes him on how she is doing. "Happy 17th birthday Warren. I hope you are doing well in prison and I cannot wait for you to get out. I am doing great now living in Vancouver, Washington where I am attending a Christen Art school. From, Kate."

Daniel writes… "Dear Warren… congratulations on your 17th birthday… too bad you have to spend it in prison when you deserved better. I am doing well back in my hometown, San Diego and I am taking an art class. You are a hero and I hope you like my drawing," From Daniel. Warren sees that Daniel made a drawing Warren as a superhero with the typical blue spandex and dark purple tights and cape.

"Look… Juliet and Zachary are still together and going to school in Zach's hometown in Eureka, California," Max stated.

Max reads their letter to Warren… "Hello Warren… Juliet… want to thank you for taking the bullet for the rest of us… that also means me. Someday and somehow I will repay you for all what you did and I know it is not going to be a small or easy task. This is Zachary… I want to apologize for all the shit I gave you back at Blackwell… you are a good-hearted student. I cannot believe you are still went to prison for the Arcadia Bay polices' bullshit and you took a bullet for Juliet and everyone else. Anyway… I am on the football team to my new school. We wish you the best…. From Juliet and Zach."

Max then moves on to Dana's letter. "Here is a letter from Dana. She and Trevor are in a long distance relationship. Dana moved back to her parents in Portland and Trevor's family had to move out of Arcadia Bay and now live in Salem. They are doing great in their new homes they said."

"Even Logan… he writes "To my new main man Warren… I am still living in Arcadia Bay, but I am attending high school at the next town. I am already their new starting quarterback since the last one sucks. Sad to hear you are still in prison when you don't deserve it. I hope everything works out for you soon. Logan.""

"It looks like you made a lot of friends out of this," Charles commented.

"I got some good news about the situation with the Arcadia Bay Police. Chief Nagy is kicked off the force by the disciplinary hearing and he is found guilty on evidence tampering and neglect… he is facing five years in prison. Captain Mesa is suspended for sixteen months without pay. The other officers named in the case either have been kicked off the force or handed severe suspensions too."

"Now for the bad news," Alicia informs. "The Arcadia Bay Police Department and the town leaders ousted their new chief of police from Eugene and then they pointed their new Chief of Police. Their first act is the police department is going to no longer pay your special accommodation, backtrack your sentencing, and they filed for bankruptcy so we may not get the lawsuit money we won. I will try to fight this since they are violating their end of our plea deal," Alicia states.

"What are you going to do to fight this exactly?" asks Max.

"Well first I will file a beach of agreement lawsuit against them and I am going to add our withdrawn lawsuit we had against the police department. Since the plea agreement had you pleading guilty to the charges against you… I will try to move to have your charges dropped," Alicia explained.

Warren parents leave while Max stays behind for a while. They are both on the bed; she has Warren lie on the bed while she sits on the other end and his feet on her lap as she gently rubs it.

"The North Korea Bay strikes again. You agreed to go to jail in exchange we drop the lawsuit and they make your stay in prison as pleasant and fun as possible… now that no money would be coming in…"

"My mom will take care of this… it won't look good for them if it looks they intentionally violate their end of the plea deal. She is also going to sue them for breach of contract and use it to make up the lawsuit my family dropped against them," Warren explained. "Violation of a plea deal and bankruptcy after losing several lawsuits may not work to their advantage."

"I hope so… then you could be free from prison and then I can have you all to myself," Max comments.

Max leaves for home when visiting hours are over. However, Max can't stand for Warren's new situation and do nothing about it... especially all Warren has done for her.

The next morning she calls and emails her former fellow Blackwell students about Warren's new situation.

* * *

 **A/N: I like to say thanks to Quackpork for favoring and following this story.  
**

 **Now the Arcadia Bay police has struck again by not honoring their plea deal and Warren could face more years in prison. How Warren, Max, and friends would triumph this new setback?**


	17. Chapter 17

Fight The Power

Max calls her former fellow Blackwell classmates to get justice for Warren.

Kate is talking to her new church group about the new strategy and dishonesty of the Arcadia Bay police… her new school is a Christian school and many of them are upset of the "devilish" acts of the Arcadia Bay police. They have strong religious contacts that can help.

Juliet is now working for a local newspaper in Eureka and she is now writing an article about Arcadia Bay police's latest act since the "Blackwell Romance Scandal" has made national headlines for a while.

Zach and Logan are rallying their new football teams to crate a protest against Warren's new situation.

The others only could do is to spread the word publicly. Quickly the new development between the Grahams and Arcadia Bay Police Department made national headline again.

Arcadia Bay and Arcadia Bay police are gaining more heat by the general public nationwide.

Alicia makes her statement to the press. "I am very outrage and disappointed in Arcadia Bay Police's latest heinous act. They violated their end of our plea deal… which that my son pleas guilty to go to prison with special accommodations paid by the police… but now the police is rescinding all of that. Plus they filed bankruptcy right after losing many of their lawsuits filed against them. Even though they filed bankruptcy, we will still move for another lawsuit for beach of contract."

Arcadia Bay's mayor, Amy Levin announces her support of the Arcadia Bay Police to the press. "I am supportive of my police department and their handling of this "Blackwell Romance Scandal" which Max Caulfield and Warren Graham started and they are the true criminals and evil of his scandal… I cannot believe the weakness of my state's government bows to their false statements."

The new Chief of Police, Ted Krist gives his statement to the press. "We will not let the true criminals win… even if the courts does. We must give examples that the true criminals shall not win… even if the court failed to give those examples. We are prepare for what ever consequence for our actions, unlike Warren Graham, Max Caulfield, and the rest of her vile allies and supporters."

The general public expresses their outrage on social media. They gave Arcadia Bay cruel nicknames like "North Korea Bay", "The Anti-Constitution Capital of America," and called the mayor "Mayor Kim Jong Hoe (or Whore) of North Korea Bay" to be the most common.

The first consequences came in during the town's annual Thanksgiving Festival… it often draws locals and tourist the festivals… but this year a lot of people stayed away and the town's revenue for the festival fell twenty seven percent below average.

The town's tourism have greatly decreased in the past few weeks, affecting the town's economy.

Alicia files another civil lawsuit against the town and police department for breach of agreement and reissuing the other lawsuits that the Grahams have dropped as part of the agreement or she would add the demands from their previous lawsuit that they dropped.

Alicia hopes if they win this lawsuit even though the Arcadia Bay Police Department has filed for bankruptcy so collecting the lawsuits may be more difficult; it would make them think twice of their actions for the past few weeks and it would give them long lasting consequences.

Anyway… the Grahams is in another fight against the Arcadia Bay Police now that they broke the plea deal. Warren could face more than two years of prison.

Alicia is fighting Arcadia Bay and the Arcadia Bay Police Department with a lawsuit for breach of contract and breach of their plea agreement.

It civil trial went on for three weeks and the court rule in Alicia's favor, not only the town and Arcadia Bay police are ordered by the courts to pay the breach of agreement judgment, Alicia added the amount they demanded from the dropped lawsuit.

However, both the town and the police department refuse to pay by filing chapter 7 so they would not have to pay the lawsuit including the lawsuit won by the Caulfields, Chases, and the others that filed and won against them.

Chief Krist gives his statements to the press. "I am very disappointed that the justice system continues to award and side with criminal and evil acts and punish the true justice seekers… us and my police department. We will not proceed in paying the lawsuit… I don't care what that hoe of an attorney and his stupid son thinks of me and my department, I don't give one fuck what that stupid son's hoe girlfriend and their evil friends and supports think of me."

Public is outrage of Chief Krist's statements and Mayor Levin and the majority of Arcadia Bay Council refuses to reprimand or discipline him since they support Chief Krist's statements and beliefs and the police department refusing to pay the lawsuits.

People from all over the United States (mostly from the western region) came to the town to protest and voice that they are on the Grahams and Caulfields side… or "Team Grahamfield" they now call it.

A protester at a Acarida Bay town hall meeting protested on behalf of Team Grahamfield and called Mayor Levin "Mayor Kim Jong Whore". Mayor Levin ordered for the protester's arrest, but she is taken aback that the people in the town hall applauded the protester's comments.

The nationwide public outcries force the Oregon, Washington, and the Federal government to step in.

* * *

On December 21st, Alicia came to visit Warren one last time.

"I got a bunch of good news. The governors and state attorney generals of both Oregon and Washington ordered your pardon of all of your charges and have it wiped off your criminal record… so as of today you are a free man," said Alicia.

"Wow," said Warren, as he is shocked.

"Your friends spread the word about what is going on and it caused a major national outcry against the Arcadia Bay officials. So the government stepped in and not only they ordered your release and your charges dropped, they Oregon government agreed to pay all of our lawsuits. They agree to pay it and take out fifty percent out of Arcadia Bay Police's state funding every year until they've made up the lawsuit. The town also filed for bankruptcy to avoid paying the lawsuit, but then the state and federal government is now filing sanctions against them unless they pay up their lawsuit," she continues.

"Ether way… Arcadia Bay's mayor election is coming up next … her mayor position could be in trouble… even she runs for reelection," Warren stated.

Mayor Levin is a one-term mayor and she is eligible for reelection, but now Mayor Levin has such of a bad image it could ruin her chances for getting reelected.

"Your father and I decide to move to Seattle

Alicia then does the final paperwork for Warren's release.

Warren now regrets refusing to put on shoes since Seattle has been snowing for the past couple of days. Outside waiting for Warren is Max, the Caulfields, Joyce and David, and the press.

Warren and his mother give their statements to the press.

"I am happy to that our government acted on Arcadia Bay's police conspiracy and agenda against my son, Miss. Caulfield, and the people who the police owes dues for," Alicia stated.

"I would like to say a big thank you to everyone that helped me out of prison. Arcadia Bay police and I made a deal that they were not willing to keep and fall back on their usual dirty and arrogant tactics. I am glad that fairness and justice won in the end instead of arrogance and corruption," Warren stated.

Max then ran up to Warren and they kissed… for the photojournalist take pictures of them kissing.

* * *

Back at Arcadia Bay, Mayor Levin and Chief Krist give their statements to the press on Warren's release and how they got the short end of the stick.

"I couldn't be more angry and disappointed on how this turned out in the end. This is an example of weak and short-minded governments and society and how they trample on a town and police that bring true justice because they broke under pressure of a hot-headed and idiotic society," Mayor Levin declared.

"I really hope that those young slutty brats enjoy their money and now we are going to get very little. You win… you were able to convince society to dumb to get them on your side and convince our poor governments to spoil you like rich kids spoiling their rotten kids. The truth is you are the true injustice and criminals that won out in the end. Don't you think this over Gayfields, my police and my mayor will do what ever we can to see you and our odious allies in prison for the rest of your life no matter what and how much it cost us," Chief Krist uttered.

After prison, Warren went to Joyce and David's new apartment where he will be staying until he and Max find an apartment near McCarron High School so they can go to the same school together.

Max went with them and once the got to Joyce's apartment, Max and Warren embraces and kiss as a sign of a major victory. Joyce embraces them both.

"I am so glad that you are finally out Warren," Joyce thanks. "I never got to thank you on how much you did for us."

David went to his bedroom to get something and then comes back.

"You are a true soldier Warren… I know if I go to battle, there isn't anyone else I could think having by my side," David commented.

David then hands him a Bronze Star medal. "Here… I think you deserve this a lot more than I do."

"Thank you David."

Max is staying over for the night to be with Warren. They order some pizza.

Warren sleeps on the couch and Max sleeps on top of them. Joyce can't help but just watch the two couple sleeping together. In hear head she remembers her and Chloe being so young and now Max is a young woman falling in love with a great young man who more than deserves her.

A couple days later, it's Christmas at the Caulfield's residence… it's Christmas. The Caulfields, Grahams, and Joyce are celebrating Christmas and exchanging presents to each other. David had to spend Christmas with his family in Arizona.

Warren got Max a signed Seattle Thunderbirds jersey and a suite tickets to a Thunderbirds game next week before school stars. Max got Warren a new car for Christmas.

They both thank each other for each other's gifts.

For Arcadia Bay, they usually have their Christmas festival in downtown Arcadia Bay, but the town is having economic problems due to lack of tourism and town residence are quickly moving out… so the festival got cancelled for the first time in eight five years.

Warren and Max use the winter break to find an apartment and have some fun together.

They go to the Seattle Space Needle and went to the Seattle Thunderbirds game where they played against the Spokane Chiefs where the T-Birds won with the score of 5-2.

At the game they show up on the arena's jumbotron and then the crowd cheered for them.

Later before school resumes, Max and Warren found a one-bedroom apartment within the McCarron High School region so they can attend school together.

They move in and settle into the new apartment and getting the furniture that they need including a king size bed where they would sleep together from hear on end.

Now that Warren is out of prison, reunited with Max, and going back to school after winter break is over… Warren is back to the real world.

* * *

 **A/N: I would give a shout out to Adorkablewitch1 and BioshockerN7 for favoring and following this story.**

 **The next chapter is going to be the final chapter. It's been fun writing this fan fiction.**


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

Max and Warren continue through school by living together at an apartment nearby.

After graduating from high school, they enrolled at the University of Washington. Max decided to major in fine arts. The reason she decided to go to a university to major in fine arts instead of an arts or photography institute is because she wants to learn more things that would build her own philosophy on photography.

Warren doubled majored in English and philosophy because he wants to get into law school to become an attorney after seeing and being inspired by his mother's fight. Warren wants to become an attorney to represent children, teens, and young adults that are bullied or in some kind of major trouble.

Warren proposed to Max by the end of their junior year in college and Max accepted. They got married on a March during their senior year.

By then their public image have greatly diminished from the general public's minds.

* * *

After graduating from UW, they moved to Redwood City, California where Warren attends Stanford Law to get his law degree and Max got a job at Google to be a photographer for Google images.

Max later give birth to a baby girl they named Chloe Rachel Graham. Five years later she would give birth to a baby boy, William David Graham.

Warren became a successful attorney representing children, teens, and adults and helps them fight any major crisis they are going up against.

Max would leave Google after a few years to work for a magazine company in San Francisco for five years and then she left that to start her own successful photography and media company. She even hired Victoria and Juliet to help her run the company.

Juliet married Zachary; Zachary became a local TV news reporter. Victoria long ago broke up with Nathan and moved on, now she is married to a marketing designer.

Victoria gave birth to a daughter named Kim… she is the same age as Chloe Graham and they became best friends like how Max and Chloe were.

Victoria and her family moved back to Seattle after her father became paralyzed after having a major stroke, her mother had to retire to take care of Victoria's father, and then Victoria had to take over her family's gallery. Chloe Graham and Kim remained in touch and contact with each other.

* * *

Many years later the Graham family arrived at Blackwell Academy to attend the reunion party for the 2014 graduates.

The Graham family arrived at Blackwell Academy for the first time since leaving to the Blackwell Romance Scandal that plagued the school and Arcadia Bay or a long time.

They are also there because their daughter Chloe… now seventeen years old is going to start school at Blackwell on Monday.

Arcadia Bay went though a lot of changes and turmoil, former Mayor Amy Levin lost reelection for mayor and she was place last out of five candidates by only having 11 votes for her… the second lowest voted candidate had 143 votes.

The town had a heavy bad reputation because of the scandals and had major economic problems for a long time because of it. After a few years the town started to get back on its feet.

Kate is now the new school principal after having a good school teaching career and publishing several anti-bullying books, two became best sellers and another one became an award-winning book. Kate made all the arrangements for the students that got involved with the scandals to come back for the reunion.

As they arrive, Blackwell Academy has changed a lot. All the old buildings have been torn down and a new building is in place of the old one.

The Grahams get out of their car and see the new Blackwell Academy.

"Mom… Daddy… are you sure I would be ok on my own?" asked Chloe Graham.

Chloe looks a lot like her dad… but she has her mom's hair, eyes, and mouth. Chloe maintain a love for photography and art like her mother.

"I am sure you are going to be fine Chloe. My old friend Kate is now the new principal and your friend Kim is going to star too," Max assures.

"William… in a few years… you will be attending here too," Warren adds.

William does look like his mom, but has his father's hair, eyes, and body. William is a high academic student, but he doesn't achieve a 4.0 GPA like his father did. Plus, William is into water polo and karate. William is kind of an odd ball since he hates wearing shoes and likes to go barefoot even at school. In today's society, barefoot are becoming more acceptable even at school.

Kate comes walking down to greet them. "Max! Warren! It is so good to see you," shouted Kate with joy and excitement.

"Kate… it's been so long since we've seen you," Max greets in return as they embrace.

"Kate," Warren utters before he hugs Kate too. "I am glad to see that you are happy."

"So this must be Chloe and William," as Kate seeing their kids. "Well we have about three hours until the reunion starts… so I give you the tour to the new Blackwell Academy."

She first shows the dorms where the old dormitory was torn down too. Two new buildings were built in its place. One building is meant for the boys and other one for the girls. When Kate shows them to the new dormitories, the dorm rooms are slightly bigger and each room has their own bathroom and shower.

After the tour of the dorms… Victoria and her daughter Kim are there. Chloe Graham and Kim joined together like typical excited valley girls.

It is 6 o'clock and it is time for the reunion.

Max is able to meet up with Dana, Taylor, Courtney, and Alyssa since she they lost touch since college.

Max learns that Dana is an ensemble actress for Broadway shows. She married Trevor and he is working as a real estate agent and living in San Diego.

Taylor is now a medical doctor in Seattle, helping Victoria and her family taking care of her paralyzed father and Courtney is a fashion designer living in Boston.

Alyssa is now an art high school teacher and a museum curator for an art museum at the city she resides.

Warren runs into Daniel, Trevor, Justin, Zachary, and Logan.

Warren learns that Daniel is a freelance artists living in Los Angeles. Warren and Zachary are now good friends since they both live near boy and they hang out a lot together.

Logan was the starting quarterback for Kent State University and he studied Economics. He went to the NFL, but had a mediocre career and after five years he left football. After leaving the NFL, he went to law school and became a finance and tax attorney. He moved back to Arcadia Bay when it is finally starting to recover from all its problems, got married and opening up a small coffee shop, and now he is the mayor of Arcadia Bay.

Justin is living in Portland, Oregon working as an interior designer for homes.

As the new principal, Kate knows about the ones that didn't make the reunion like Luke, Evan, and Hayden. Luke is a photojournalist in Phoenix and couldn't take off from work, Evan died from a fatal heart disease, and Hayden has been in and out of prison for drugs and alcohol.

Brooke is still in prison and she transferred for various prisons… she is currently serving time in a women's prison in Nebraska. Kate also informs that her family never contacted her once in prison.

For Nathan…

Nathan shows up to the party with his new wife, Erin and his stepchildren.

Kate informs them that after Nathan just got out of prison a few months ago. The Prescotts and Pan Estates lost a lot of money, they went bankrupt, and the company was sold so Nathan didn't have a lot of money to return to. Nathan now lives in a cheap apartment in Eugene, Oregon where he works at a gas station attendant and a part time security guard at a business complex.

After Nathan enters the gym, everyone stops and the party goes silent and lifeless as all the silent attention is on him. Every one of them remembers what he did and some of them still resent him for it.

Kate awkwardly just yells… "We are here to celebrate!"

Then the party continues… but not too may people want to talk to Nathan. Nathan only was able to talk to Warren to thank him to get his sentence reduced and Max to apologize for what happened to Chloe.

Max tells him that she has forgiven him years ago.

The next morning, the Grahams are ready to head back to California… except for Chloe Graham who is staying and she will be starting school at Blackwell the following Monday.

"Good luck to you Chloe… I bet you are going to be great here," said Warren.

"Who knows… you could find a boy like how your father and I met," Max joked.

"Mom," Chloe Graham rolled her eyes.

They say their goodbyes and they leave. As they got back on the highway… Max thinks and looks on how her life is going… she have a good and happy marriage with the love of her life Warren, both have a happy and successful career, and now her daughter is now going to Blackwell Academy after the school returned to it's former glory.

* * *

 _ **A/N: End of Chapter and story.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the story.**_

 _ **I was thinking to create more chapters, but I figured they weren't necessary. I am willing to write more Grahamfield fan fiction stories. I am also thinking writing a sequel or a couple of special stories based on "Go Ape"... but it is not a promise... just a thought.** _


End file.
